Save and Comfort
by just 1 of me
Summary: Kris belum pernah merasa seperti pecundang, sampai dia menemukan Tao dalam keadaan paling buruk yang bisa ia bayangkan. Taoris. Rape Scene
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, rape scene **

Kris tidak pernah menyadari kalau tidak punya pacar bisa sangat menjengkelkan, sampai sekarang. Sampai dia melihat Hunhan dan Kaisoo yang sedang bermesraan di depan tv, atau baekyeol yang sedang berebut majalah. Tapi serius, pemuda tinggi itu selalu mengira pacar bukanlah hal yang penting, dan dia menyesalinya. Mungkin kalau dia sudah mengajak maknaenya berkencan, dia tidak perlu merasa sendirian seperti sekarang.

"Dduizang, wajahmu itu kenapa?"

"Dduizang, kenapa diam saja?"

"Dduizang, ngomong dong,"

"Dduizang? Dduizang?"

Kris harus menahan segala hasrat untuk tidak menonjok _bandmate_nya yang terus menerus bertanya ada apa dengannya. Demi Tuhan, dia hanya ingin sendirian, kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

"Dduiza—"

"Bicara sekali lagi dan kupatahkan tenggorokan kalian!" bentak Kris dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi berubah menjadi gumaman yang hebatnya sangat terdengar oleh Kris. _Dia pasti merindukan pandanya, sebaiknya kungfu panda cepat pulang sebelum dduizang ngamuk, dia kekurangan cinta dari pandanya_.

"Oh Tuhan, Kris, lebih baik kau segera nembak Tao," ucap Baekhyun, membuat Kris nyaris tersedak. Dengan mempertahankan sisa wibawanya, Kris menatap Baekhyun kosong, meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menghela napas kasar. "Ayolah Kris, dduizang kami yang ganteng, kau tidak mengira kami setolol itu kan?" Baekhyun tampak siap membunuh saat Kris tetap diam. "Begini ya, orang buta saja bisa melihat kalau kau ingin meniduri Tao setiap kali kalian bertemu, dan karena aku baik hati, aku tidak mau dongsaengku yang polos itu kehilangan kesuciannya pada orang yang tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa dengannya, mengerti?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun benar, diakan memang selalu ingin meniduri panda kesayangannya itu. _Oh come on, just look at that fucking sexy ass_. "Ok, akan kuajak Tao kencan nanti."

Pembicaraan soal mengajak Tao kencan selesai tepat saat pintu dorm exo terbuka dan menampilkan Xiumin, Chen, Suho, dan Lay yang membawa kantung-kantung belanjaan. Saat itulah Kris merasa ada yang sangat salah di tengah keramaian dorm. _'Ada yang kurang'_, pikir kris.

Xiumin tampak mencari-cari sesuatu sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Hey, dimana Tao?"

Tubuh Kris menegang. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Kris tahu betul seperti apa maknaenya, Tao selalu menghindari pergi sendirian di Korea, dan lagi, Tao selalu meminta izin Kris kalau mau pergi kemanapun. Mulut Kris tetap terbuka dalam kalimat sunyi, sebelum akhirnya Luhan angkat bicara. "Bukankah Tao bersama kalian?"

Xiumin tampak bingung saat berucap, "tadi dia terlihat kurang enak badan, jadi kusuruh pulang duluan, memangnya dia belum sampai? Dia pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

Perkataan Xiumin sudah cukup untuk membuat semuanya terdiam. Seluruh member tahu betul sifat Tao yang tidak bisa terlalu lama sendirian, dan jarak pusat perbelanjaan dengan dorm mereka hanya berkisar 15 menit dengan jalan kaki, tidak lama kan? Paling tidak, tidak akan sampai satu jam.

"Mungkin dia mengunjungi dorm suju atau shinee?" ucap Kai, jelas tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Member yang lain hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing, meskipun raut cemas terlihat jelas diwajah mereka.

Kris tidak ikut bergabung dengan member lain yang maih mengerubuti kantung belanja yang dibawa Xiumin, Chen, Suho, dan Lay. Leader tinggi itu hanya diam di sofa, pandangannya tidak beralih dari pintu, berharap sesosok namja bermata panda akan datang dan melompat ke pelukannya. Menunggu selalu menjadi pekerjaan yang menjijikkan, dan menunggu tanpa kepastian membuat Kris berpikir kapan dia akan mulai muntah. Mati-matian Kris menahan hasrat untuk keluar dan mencari pandanya itu. _Tao bukan anak kecil Tao bisa menjaga diri Tao bukan anak kecil Tao bisa menjaga diri_, Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang seperti mantra, untuk ketenangan pribadinya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sosok panda kecilnya dengan seksama. Tao yang memiliki mata hitam dengan kantung mata tebal yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda yang menggemaskan. Tao yang memiliki rambut hitam sehalus sutra. Tao yang selalu tampak malu-malu. Tao yang penakut. Tao yang cengeng. Tao yang polos. _Polos_. Tao masih polos, pikiran itu menghantam Kris seperti palu menghantam paku. Tao masih polos, semuanya bisa terjadi padanya, termasuk, termasuk…

Sambil mengerang keras, Kris bangkit berdiri, menyambar jaketnya dan melompat menuju pintu. Persetan dengan _Tao bukan anak kecil_ atau _Tao bisa menjaga diri_, yang penting maknaenya itu harus ada di sampingnya, aman dan nyaman dipelukannya. "Aku akan mencarinya," dan suara pintu dibanting memenuhi dorm exo.

.

.

Tao melangkah pelan-pelan, pening di kepalanya tidak kunjung pergi. Dalam hati pemuda pecinta panda itu meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menuruti perintah Kris untuk istirahat di rumah hanya karena ingin membeli boneka panda baru. Dan sialnya, bukan boneka panda yang dia dapat, malah kepalanya yang seperti dipaku dari luar. Untunglah Xiumin yang memang perhatian padanya menyadari keadaan pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Mengerang kecil, Tao melangkah memasuki gang sepi yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju dormnya. Biasanya dia terlalu takut untuk melewati jalan ini—karena jalan ini sangat sepi—tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk melewati jalan biasa yang artinya memakan waktu lebih lama, dia hanya ingin cepat sampai dorm dan meringkuk di kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya. Mungkin dengan Kris juga yang mengelus rambutnya sayang.

Tao merasa pipinya memanas saat pikiran tentang dduizangnya muncul. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum kalau Tao memiliki perhatian lebih pada gegenya yang tinggi itu. Kris gege yang perhatian. Kris gege yang penyayang. Kris gege yang selalu ada untuknya. Kris gege yang tampan. Kris gege yang tinggi. Memikirkan gegenya saja sudah memuat wajah Tao benar-benar merah dan untuk sejenak pemuda itu melupakan sakit di kepalanya.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya—untuk menjernihkan pikirannya—dan merasa kepalanya seperti meledak. Dunianya terasa berputar-putar, dengan susah payah Tao berdiri menggunakan dengan bersandar ke tembok gang. Setelah menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, Tao merasa kepalanya tidak lagi terasa meledak. Meski masih pening, pemuda itu berusaha kembali berjalan.

Baru sebentar dia berjalan, Tao melewati dua orang pria. Pemuda panda itu tidak mengindahkan mereka, dan tetap berjalan menjauh, sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dari suaranya yang berat dan tegas, jelas itu pria. Tao berbalik, dan melihat dua pria tadi berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya. Setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama, Tao menyadari kalau si pria pertama bertubuh tinggi—mungkin setinggi Chanyeol—dengan jaket kulit yang dipotong lengannya, memperlihatkan otot tangannya yang kencang dan rambut cokelat yang dibiarkan memanjang sampai bahu. Dan pria kedua lebih tinggi lagi—Tao bahkan memperkirakan pria ini lebih tinggi dari Kris—dengan wajah dingin, rambut pirang, dan mengenakan kaos hitam biasa.

Entah kenapa, kedua pria ini membuat Tao takut. Bukan hanya karena mereka lebih tinggi darinya, mereka juga memiliki aura aneh. Tao hanya diam memandangi mereka, bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Si pria cokelat berjalan ke arahnya, langkahnya lebah dan mantap. Tao merasa agak risih saat pria itu menyeringai kearahnya. Si pria memutarinya, memperhatikan Tao yang masih bingung dari atas ke bawah. "_Wow, he has such a hot ass. Want to taste him, brother?_" kata si pria cokelat dengan sebuah tamparan ringan di bagian bawah Tao.

Tao yang mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres, segera berbalik dan berniat berlari keluar dari gang itu. Tapi si pria pirang sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan, memuat Tao memekik pelan. _Kapan pria ini ada di dekatku?_ pikir Tao keheranan. Belum sempat Tao berbikir tentang hal lain, kedua pria itu sudah membantingnya ke dinding, menarik keluar semua oksigen di paru-paru Tao. Maknae exo-m itu menarik napas kuat-kuat, berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang serasa terbakar. Dan mata berlapis air mata, Tao bisa melihat si pria cokelat menjilat bibir bawahnya dan si pria pirang mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Tao.

Tao merinding saat merasakan napas si pria pirang mengenai lehernya. "_Well, he has such a good smell too,"_ gumam si pria pirang, suaranya datar namun tegas. _"Let's play with him_."

Si pria cokelat tertawa. Perasaan takut menyergap Tao seperti elang menangkap mangsanya saat si pria cokelat menggigit dan menjilati cuping telinganya, sedangkan si pria pirang menghisap dan menjilati lehernya. "M-mau a-pa ka-kalian?" tanya Tao, tidak bisa menghentikan suaranya yang bergetar hebat.

Mereka tidak menjawab, membuat Tao semakin panik. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba memberontak, tapi tangan kanan dan kirinya dicengkram dengan sangat kuat oleh keuda pria tersebut, begitu pula dengan kakinya. Seumur hidup Tao belum pernah merasa setakut ini. Dia memang belum tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan kedua pria ini, tapi apapun itu pastilah bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Si pria pirang mundur sedikit untuk membuka kaosnya dan kembali menjilati leher Tao. Tubuh Tao semakin gemetar saat si pria cokelat melepas cengkramannya di tangan dan kaki kanan Tao dan membuka pakaian atasnya.

Tanpa berbikir Tao menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menonjok pelipis si pria pirang dan menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menendang perut pria itu. Sambil menggerang pelan, pria itu melepaskan Tao. dengan segera, pemuda itu mencoba berlari, menghiraukan rasa sakit menyengat di kaki, tangan, dan kepalanya.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada pemuda Cina itu, belum jauh dia berlari, si pria cokelat sudah mencengkram bahunya dan membantingnya ke tanah. Rasa sakit di punggungnya memaksa air mata kembali menggenangi matanya. Tao merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya dan memaksa untuk membuka matanya. Dan si pria cokelat yang sudah telanjang dada bukanlah pemandangan yang diharapkan Tao, dia ingin pulang, pulang dan berlindung di pelukan dduizangnya, aman dan nyaman.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh?!_" Bentak si pria cokelat. Tidak ada jawaban dari Tao, dia terlalu takut untuk bereaksi. Si pria menyeringai. "_Well, I think I need to punish you, mind to join me brother?"_

Tao menggigil hebat saat merasakan udara gang yang lembab menyentuh kulitnya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kaus putihnya sudah di robek entah oleh siapa. Tao merasa seperti orang paling tidak berguna di dunia. Dia bisa wushu, kan? Demi Tuhan, dia bisa wushu! Tapi dia hanya diam, menggigil ketakutan, dan membiarkan dua pria ini menyentuh tubuhnya.

"K-kris gege, t-tolong," pemuda polos itu tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang kini membanjiri pipinya dan terisak kecil. Kedua pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya, Tao dengan naifnya sempat berharap keduanya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Tao terlalu naif.

"_Don't call anyone's name when you're having sex with us_," desis si pria cokelat.

"_Or we're going to punish you_," lanjut si pria pirang.

Dan mereka kembali menyentuh, menjilat, dan menggigiti tubuh Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa merintih kecil, jujur semua sentuhan kedua pria ini memberikan kejutan rasa nikmat bagi Tao. tapi Tao membencinya, dia membenci bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi, dia membenci setiap suara yang keluar dari mulutnya karena sentuhan kedua pria ini.

Tao berteriak saat si pria pirang menghisap nipple kanannya dengan kuat sampai terasa perih dan memelintir nipple kirinya. Namun teriakan Tao teredam saat si pria cokelat mencium bibirnya, menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan ganas, dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao. Itu ciuman pertama Tao. Ciuman pertama yang dia jaga untuk orang yang nanti akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tao benar-benar merasa hancur dan air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Si pria cokelat melepas ciumannya dengan seringai, dan langsung menuju bagian bawah Tao. dengan perlahan pria itu menurunkan celana jeans Tao dan saat dia hendak melepas celana dalam Tao, sepasanga tangan yang gemetar hebat menghentikannya. "_N-no…ah! p-ple-please.. don't,_" lirih Tao.

Namun si pria cokelat hanya menyeringai dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Tao dengan kelembutan yang mengherankan. Dalam sekejab Tao sudah berbaring di tanah, di bawah dua pria yang juga mulai melepas celana masing masing, dan telanjang.

Si pria pirang bergerak ke belakang Tao, dan mengangkat pemuda itu agar bersandar di dadanya. Tao hanya menurut, terlalu takut untuk menolak. Sedangkan si pemuda cokelat mengangkat kedua kaki Tao dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Dia merendahkan kepalanya, melirik sedikit ke arah Tao yang memandangnya bingung dan takut, menyeringai, dan mulai menjilati _hole _Tao.

Pemuda itu jelas kaget dengan ledakan rasa nikmat yang menjalar dari bagian bawahnya. Tapi Tao membenci rasa nikmat itu, sangat amat membencinya. "GAAAH! AAAHHH!" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Tao. Pemuda itu berusaha menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya tapi tidak ada gunanya. Tao tetap berteriak dan melengkungkan pungungnya, air mata benar-benar tumpah dari matanya, Tao belum pernah merasa sehancur ini. "KRIS GEGE! TOLONG! TOLOOONGG!"

Dan si pria cokelat berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Tao dengan bola mata hijau tua yang menusuk. Sedangkan si pria pirang hanya menghela napas dan berucap, "_Well, we need to punish him"_

Si pria cokelat menyeringai dan menurunkan pinggul Tao tepat di atas membernya. Sontak rasa panik menghantap Tao. _Sex_. Belum sempat Tao mengucapkan apapun, rasa sakit yang mengerikan menyerang bagian bawahnya. Kedua tangan Tao mencengkram tanah dibawahnya sekuat tenaga, punggungnya melengkung, kakinya menendang dengan liar mencoba mengusir benda tumpul yang sedang dipaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan dia menjerit sekuat tenaga. Bagaimana bisa bagian yang memerinya rasa nikmat beberapa saat yang lalu dapat memberinya rasa sakit semengerikan ini?!

"AAAARRRGH! HENTIKAN! STOP! KUMOHON! _PLEASE! IT HURTS! NOOOO!_" tusukan pertama terasa seperti neraka dan saat si pria mulai bergerak, rasanya lebih buruk dari neraka. Tao tetap berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya terasa terbelah jadi dua. Tidak ada rasa nikmat sama sekali, hanya ada sakit. Penderitaan. Perih.

"_Oh, it feels so damn good, ah! So tight, brother you need to try this! This kid is born to get fucked,_" Tao bisa merasakan pria pirang di belakangnya mengangguk. Dan rasa sakit itu menjadi dua kali lipat. Pria itu mendesis nikmat saat mulai memasuki Tao, sedangkan Tao hanya bisa memohon belas kasihan. Seandainya dia mendengarkan dduizangnya untuk tidak keluar dorm. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan dduizangnya, seharusnya dia bisa mringkuk di pelukan Kris yang aman dan nyaman. Dia memang bodoh. "K-Kris g-gege, maaf, maaf, ma—AAAKKH!"

Si pria cokelat jelas tidak menyukai Tao yang barusaja menyebut nama Kris, terbukti dari gerakannya yang semakin brutal. Begitu pula si pria pirang. Kedua pria itu tetap menimati tubuh Tao, tidak memerdulikan Tao yang terus menjerit. "_You're Kris will never come, why should he come to a worthless whore like you, huh?"_

Dan saat mereka selesai, Tao merasa mati. Tubuhnya penuh memar dan _kissmark_ dan darah mengalir diantara kakinya. Bagaimana mungkin jalan-jalan menyenangkan bersama gege-gegenya malah berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk begini?

Kedua pria dengan cepat kembali berpakaian, tertawa melihat tubuh Tao yang diam tak bergerak, dan pergi meninggalkan Tao sendirian. Hanya kesunyian yang mengantarkan pemuda itu menuju kegelapan yang pekat.

.

.

Kris panik. Dia sudah mencari Tao ke semua tempat yang mungkin didatangi Tao. Mulai dari dorm super junior, dorm shinee, dorm snsd, dorm f(x), toko mainan, toko baju, bahkan Kris sudah menyusuri jalan dari pusat perbelanjaan ke dormnya sebanyak empat kali, dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda maknaenya, seolah Tao ditelan bumi.

Pemuda tinggi itu sudah hampir menyerah saat kakinya membawanya ke jalan kecil yang bisa menjadi jalan tembus ke dorm mereka. Sehun dan Kai pernah menunjukkan jalan ini pada member exo-m, dan memang jalan ini lebih dekat, tapi jalan ini sangat sepi. Tao tidak melepaskan tangan Kris sama sekali saat melewatinya. Kadang Kris menyukai sifat penakut Tao. Mengingat sifat penakut Tao membuat Kris terkekeh pelan.

Kekehan Kris harus terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok seseorang. Terbaring. Berdarah-darah. Dan yang paling mengejutkan Kris, tanpa busana.

Dengan keadaan terguncang, Kris menghampiri sosok itu, berharap semoga itu bukan pandanya. Dan begitu melihat mata panda Tao yang tertutup, jantung Kris seperti dilempar keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan Tangan gemetar, Kris menyentuh pipi maknaenya yang terasa dingin dan menepuknya pelan. Perlahan mata Tao terbuka, awalnya mata itu mengerjap bingung dan begitu menatap Kris, ia langsung histeris.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! SAKIT! PERGI! KUMOHON!"

Kris merasa seperti ditampar saat melihat Tao yang histeris dan menendang dengan liar, seolah ingin melarikan diri. Kris mengulurkan tangannya, memegang kedua bahu Tao yang telihat semakin panik. Dengan menahan tangisnya sendiri Kris menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya, tidak memerdulikan pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkan Tao padanya.

"Shh, baby panda, ini aku, Kris, ingat? Shh… tenang, ok? Gege ada di sini, Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kris membiarkan setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan melihat pandanya dalam kondisi seperti ini, dan begitu ia melihatnya secara nyata, dia benar-benar ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri. "Gege di sini, Gege akan melindungimu, shh… Gege tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu, ok?" _Tapi sesuatu telah terjadi_, tambah Kris dalam hati.

Tao tampak lebih tenang sekarang. Dengan hati-hati tangn Kris bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Tao yang berlumuran tanah. Tao menegang sebentar, sebelum sepenuhnya tenang, aman dan nyaman di pelukan Kris. "K-Kris gege?"

Kris harus bersusah payah menahan segala keinginan untuk melukai dirinya sendiri saat mendengar betapa kecil, lemah, dan rapuhnya suara Tao. Kris hanya mengangguk, memeluk maknaenya seerat mungkin dan menyadari Tao gemetar. Dengan sigap, Kris melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Tao. Kris hanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil celana Tao yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh. Sedangkan Kaos Tao sudah robek dan tidak mungkin dikenakan lagi.

"Kita pulang, ya?" ucapan Kris hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Tao, tapi itu sudah cukup.

Kris meletakkan satu tangannya di bawah lutut Tao dan tangan yang lain di tengkuk Tao, dan dengan hati-hati menggendongnya. Tao melihat Kris dengan mata polos yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya, dan bergumam. "Gege di sini, gege benar-benar disini, aku tahu gege akan datang, aku tahu mereka salah, aku tahu gege masih menyayangiku, gege benar-benar disini," Tao tersenyum. Dan Kris benar-benar ingin menonjok wajahnya sendiri.

.

.

Seluruh member exo dan beberapa member super junior yang datang karena mendengar kalau Tao hilang membulatkan Mata saat melihat Kris memasuki dorm, dengan Tao yang tampak pucat di gendongannya. Yesung, Sungmin, Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Lay menjerit tertahan dan langsung menghampiri Kris, bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi Kris tetap bungkam dan menggendong Tao ke kamarnya.

Saat pemuda tinggi itu keluar, dia disambut oleh empat belas pasang mata pasang mata yang meminta penjelasan. Dan Kris menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya. Semuanya. Yesung, Donghae, D.O, dan Lay memekik dengan mata berair. Kyuhyun, Siwon, Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai mengeraskan rahang mereka. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Luhan menjerit histeris, membuat Chen dan Sehun kewalahan sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri dan menampar Kris.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangn kaget, bahkan Xiumin dan Luhan berhenti histeris. Tapi Kris tidak heran, Baekhyun pantas marah padanya, sangat pantas. Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menarik kerah bajunya, menariknya turun, mensejajarkan tinggi Kris dengan dirinya.

"Dasar brengsek," katanya. Matanya menatap Kris dengan kebencian dan rasa jijik. Napas Baekhyun memburu, Kris tidak bisa menebak itu karena Baekhyun sedang sangat marah padanya atau karena Baekhyun sedang menahan tangis. "Kau bilang akan melindunginya, Kau berjanji akan melingdunginya," Kris mengangguk lesu. Dan kemarahan Baekhyun sampai di puncaknya, sekuat tenaga pemuda mungil itu menghantamkan lututnya dengan rusuk Kris, membuat Kris tertunduk kesakitan. Dan lagi-lagi dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menonjok—bukan hanya menampar—Kris. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu terjerembab.

Baekhyun kembali mencengkram kerah Kris, memaksa sang dduizang agar menatapnya. "MANA JANJMU, HAH?! PERSETAN DENGAN KAU ITU APA DAN SIAPA, KAU MEMBIARKAN ORANG LAIN MENYENTUHNYA! KAU MEMBIARKANNYA SENDIRIAN! KAU MEMBIARKANNYA TERLUKA! KAU MEMBIARKAN ADIKKU TERLUKA!" Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berkedip sedikit untuk menghilangkan air matanya sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara rendah yang bergetar. "Kau tidak tahukan seberapa besar adikku menyayangimu, memercayaimu, memujamu? Dia selalu percaya kau akan selalu ada untuknya, dia percaya kau tidak akan membiarkannya terluka, dia percaya kau akan selalu menjadi pelindungnya, menjadi pahlawan super nya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Apa, hah? Kau membiarkannya diperkosa! Demi Tuhan, diperkosa! Dia bukannya dirampok atau apa, Kris! Dia diperkosa! Aku bersumpah, kalau sampai Tao menjadi berbeda, aku akan membunuhmu! Persetan dengan kepopuleran, aku akan membunuh leader exo-m yang dipuja-puja dengan tanganku sendiri kalau sampai dia gagal menyembuhkan adikku, kau mengerti?"

Kris hanya mengangguk, dan Baekhyun melepaskannya. Yesung yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian. "Emh… boleh aku melihat Tao? A-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanya," katanya. Kris hanya menatap kosong.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, Yesung Hyung kan cewek banget, mungkin Tao akan mengira didatangi noona yang cantik," ucap Kyuhyun. Kris akhirnya bangkit dan menyingkir, memberi jalan bagi Yesung untuk masuk ke kamar Tao.

Dengan sangat perlahan, pemuda itu menundukkan dirinya di sofa, dan diam. Sampai Chanyeol menghampirinya. "Hai, dduizang, well… kau terlihat—" Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "—parah"

Kris mengusap kepalanya kasar. "Katakan pada pacarmu itu, terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya. Dan beritahukan juga kalau aku memang berniat menghabisi diriku sendiri kalau sampai Tao berubah, tapi kalau dia mau melakukannya untukku, pasti lebih baik."

"Santai, kawan, dia hanya sedang emosi, kau tahukan bagaimana sayangnya Baekkie pada Tao. Kadang malah aku merasa diduakan. Tapi harus akui, dia kelihatan keren tadi dan kau terlihat seperti pecundang karena dihajar oleh orang yang lebih pendek 13 cm darimu."

"Aku memang pecundang," ucap Kris miris. Sekali lagi ucapan Baekhyun menghantuinya. _Dia selalu percaya kau akan selalu ada untuknya, dia percaya kau tidak akan membiarkannya terluka, dia percaya kau akan selalu menjadi pelindungnya, menjadi pahlawan super nya._ "Ya, aku memang pecundang."

.

.

TBC


	2. Author's note

**Hai, aku cuma mau tanya, **

** Menurut readers mending dijadiin mpreg atau biasa aja?**

** Mohon di jawab, gomawo :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Side pairings : Kyusung, Baekyeol**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Note : Makasih banget buat masukannya, makasiiiiiiihh banget. Dan karena banyak yang pingin dibuat biasa aja, jadi ya ga ada m-preg, hehe, mianhe. Oh iya, di sini yesung uke sama hyung kesayangan Tao,nah… semenya Yesung, Kyuhyun *dihajar yewook+kyumin shipper*. Segitu dulu ya, thanks for reading. ^_^v**

_**Seminggu kemudiam**_

"Dia tidak mau makan."

Semua orang yang ada di ruang tv dorm exo menghela napas berat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian 'itu', namun keadaan tidak bertambah baik. Tao depresi berat, dia hanya mau berkomunikasi pada Yesung atau Baekhyun—meskipun Tao jauh lebih tertutup pada Baekhyun, tubuhnya juga semakin kurus, dan dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Kris merasa seperti orang idiot.

"Biar aku yang mencoba," tawar Yesung. Baekhyun mendesah dan memberikan piring mangkuk sup yang dibawanya pada Yesung.

Sebelum Yesung membuka pintu kamar Tao, sebuah suara mencegahnya. "Boleh aku mencobanya, hyung?" tanya Kris penuh harap.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terlihat menyesal. "Maaf, Kris, bukannya aku tidak mengizinkanmu, tapi kau ingatkan reaksi Tao saat melihatmu dulu?" Kris menutup matanya mendengar jawaban Yesung. Bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa lupa? Tao benar-benar menjadi liar saat melihat Kris seminggu yang lalu, mulutnya terus-menerus menjerit ketakutan, matanya menatap Kris penuh teror, dan tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seerat mungkin. _"Pergi, kumohon jangan menyakitiku, kumohon,"_ katanya waktu itu dengan gemetar, memaksa Kris untuk meneteskan air mata, memaksa Kris untuk menangis dalam diam. Bahkan reaksi Tao tidak sekeras itu pada Chanyeol, Kyuhyun, atau siapapun. Mati-matian Kris menelan kembali tangisnya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Melihat Kris yang terlihat frustasi, mau tidak mau Yesung jadi merasa bersalah. "Maaf Kris, aku bukannya berniat mengingatkanmu, aku hanya, kau tahukan. Tidak ingin Tao semakin ketakutan."

Sosok leader exo-m itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menormalkan perasaannya. "_It's okay hyung, I get it_. Tapi, boleh aku mengintip saja?"

Yesung tersenyum lembut. "Tentu," katanya dan membuka pintu kamar Tao.

"Yesung hyung," panggil Kris lagi—suaranya ragu-ragu dan kecil, sebelum Yesung sempat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Tao mau berada di dekatmu? Maksudku, dia bahkan terlihat ketakutan—meskipun tidak menjerit—saat Lay mencoba mendekatinya."

Pemuda yang lebih tua mengatupkan bibirnya, memikirkan kata yang tepat, dan membuka mulutnya kembali untuk mulai menjawab. "Entahlah, tapi kalau kau meminta alasan—" Yesung diam sejenak. "—kurasa Tao sendiri penyebabnya. Menurutku, tubuhnya membuat semacam perisai yang hanya bisa ditembus orang-orang yang menurutnya 'aman', ya aku dan Baekhyun—meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa kami 'aman'. Sedangkan otaknya entah bagaimana caranya membuat gambaran kalau orang yang 'tidak aman' itu menyerupai orang yang memerkosanya," suara Yesung terdengar lirih dan bergetar saat mengucapkan 'orang yang memerkosanya'. "Tapi jangan percaya padaku, akukan yang paling babo di SMent," dan Yesung melangkah ke dalam kamar.

.

.

_**Kris POV**_

Aku mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu yang memang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka oleh Yesung hyung. Setetes air mata lolos dari kelopak mataku saat melihat Tao untuk pertama kalinya sejak seminggu yang lalu, sejak Tao mengusirku dengan pandangan ketakutannya. Dan sekarang disana dia, memeluk lututnya sendiri, dan pandangannya waspada. Aku tidak pernah tahu satu minggu bisa membuat perbedaan yang sangat mencolok pada kondisi fisik seseorang sampai aku melihat Tao dari celah pintu kecil sekarang. Tubuhnya yang biasanya ramping berisi sekarang kurus, pipinya yang awalnya membentuk lengkung sempurna sekarang cekung—bahkan aku bisa melihat tulang pipinya yang menonjol di bawah matanya dengan jelas, kulitnya yang dulu putih bersih sekarang pucat dan mata pandanya yang menggemaskan sekarang tampak penuh teror dan dikelilingi lingkaran hitam yang begitu kasat mata. Satu lagi air mata lolos.

Tao tidak berbicara apa-apa saat Yesung hyung menghampirinya, tapi dari sorot matanya jelas Tao merasa lega dan aman dengan keberadaan Yesung hyung. Tao tersenyum kecil saat Yesung hyung duduk di kursi samping kasurnya dan itu membuatku sedikit cemburu. "Hai baby panda! Baekki bilang kau tidak mau makan. Kenapa, eoh? Oh! Kau sedang diet, ya?! Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta, ya kan? Aigo~siapa manusia yang beruntung itu, eoh?" ucap Yesung, dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana Yesung hyung bisa seceria itu, padahal semenit yang lalu tampak hampir menangis. Dan lagi, apa hubungannya diet dengan jatuh cinta? Sebagai jawaban, Tao menggeleng kecil, tapi pipinya bersemu merah, membuat warna kontras di kulitnya yang seputih kertas. _Dia memang sedang jatuh cinta_, pikirku.

"_Oh my God_, hyung benar kan? Omona~ siapa orang beruntung itu? Hem… dia harus benar-benar kuseleksi. Yah, berarti dongsaengku ini akan segera meninggalkanku?" aku benar-benar takjub mendengar intonasi suara Yesung hyung yang terdengar seperti sedang mengobrol biasa, bukannya menghibur seseorang yang baru saja diperkosa. Dan Tao menyukainya, Tao menganggap Yesung hyung 'aman'. Yesung hyung berdehem sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "Baby panda, ayo makan, kau bisa kurus jelek kalau tidak makan, lagipula, si 'dia' pasti tidak akan suka orang yang kurus jelek, kan? Yah… meskipun aku ragu 'dia' bisa tidak menyukai panda manis sepertimu."

Pipi Tao semakin merah, semakin kontras dengan kulit wajahnya. Tapi hanya sebentar, sebelum tubuhnya menegang, matanya kembali dipenuhi teror, dan lengannya semakin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Dia tidak akan menyukaiku, hyung," suara Tao membuatku terlonjak, suaranya benar-benar kecil dan serak, sama sekali bukan seuara Tao-ku. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan air mata mulai menemukan jalan di pipinya yang cekung. "Aku kotor hyung, kotor, kotor," setetes lagi air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Secepat kilat Yesung hyung meletakkan mangkuknya di meja dan memeluk Tao seerat mungkin. Sedikit banyak pemandangan itu membuatku cemburu, aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk cemburu, tapi tetap saja.

Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat di pelukan Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya memeluk Tao dengan erat. Suara isakan Tao terdengar jelas di telingaku, menghancurkanku dari dalam. Aku ingin ada di sana. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin menghiburnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak berguna. Setetes air mata lagi.

Yesung hyung melepaskan Tao begitu maknaeku itu lebih tenang dan mengelus rambut hitamnya penuh kasih sayang. Dan Tao menyukai sentuhan ringan itu, matanya menutup dan tubuhnya perlahan kembali rileks. Yesung hyung tersenyum, dan mengambil mangkuk berisi sup di meja. "Ayo panda, aaaaaa…"

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat kagum oleh Yesung hyung. Maksudku, dia bisa kembali bertingkah normal seolah barusan Tao tidak menangis, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan aku mengerti kenapa Tao menganggap Yesung hyung 'aman'. Karena Yesung hyung tidak memperlakukannya seperti orang lemah, Yesung hyung tidak memperlakukannya seperti korban pemerkosaan, Yesung hyung tidak memperlakukannya seperti boneka pecah belah yang berharga, Yesung hyung tidak mengingatkannya pada bajingan yang sudah merebut kesuciannya dengan paksa. Yesung hyung memperlakukannya seperti biasa, seperti maknae exo-m, seperti kungfu panda exo, Yesung hyung memperlakukannya sebagai Tao. Aku benar-benar ingin menonjok diriku sendiri sekarang. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Yesung hyung?_

Tao membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan sesuap nasi memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mengunyahnya lambat-lambat. Hebat, bahkan Yesung hyunglah yang bisa membujuk Tao makan. _Kemana Kris gege yang selalu diandalkan Tao?_

Yesung hyung terlihat tidak sabar, dan mulai bicara dengan suara merajuknya yang kata Kyuhyun hyung imut itu. "Aish~ Tao, mengunyahlah lebih cepat, kau tidak mau hyungmu yang manis ini lumutan di sini, kan? Lagipula, Ryeowook, D.O, Lay, dan Sungmin sudah berkolaborasi untuk membuat sup ini, dan lebih baik kau cepat menghabiskannya sebelum aku yang menghabiskannya. Ish~ lain kali mereka tidak usah masak saja, biar aku tidak perlu ngiler membayangkan masakan mereka. Ya ampun, Sungie babo! Berhenti memikirkan makanan! Nah ayo baby pandaku yang imut, aaaa…"

Kadang aku lupa kalau Yesung hyung bisa sangat cerwet. Tapi aku bersyukur Tao punya hyung yang cerewet seperti itu, hyung yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Namun bukannya merasa senang, aku malah semakin frustasi. Kenapa Tao tidak membiarkanku mendekat? Kenapa Tao tidak mebiarkanku menembus perisai yang dikatakan Yesung hyung? Kenapa aku masuk golongan 'tidak aman'? Memangnya aku salah apa?

Kali ini Tao mengunyah lebih cepat, dan Yesung hyung kembali mengoceh soal kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi di dormnya. Suap demi suap diwarnai tawa pelan Tao saat Yesung hyung kebingungan mengingat kelanjutan ceritanya, atau makian Yesung hyung yang kesal pada ceritanya sendiri. Kalau aku tidak tahu Yesung hyung itu laki-laki, aku pasti mengira mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang manis sekali.

"Kemarin Leeteuk hyung menelepon, ih, menyebalkan sekali dia. Dia terus-menerus menanyai soal keadaan dorm, kesehatan Kyuhyun, kelakuan eunhae, latihan dance, latihan vokal, dan lain-lain. Tapi tidak menanyai kabarku sama sekali! Memang sih aku tidak membutuhkan perhatian khusus, tapi apa salahnya sih menanyai kabar dongsaengnya yang imut ini?" aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Yesung hyung—karena ia membelakangi pintu, tapi bisa di pastikan Yesung hyung sedang cemberut sekarang. "Oh! Tahu tidak, hari Senin pagi, waktu pulang dari show gitu, aku ngeliat namja ganteng banget! Ya ampun, rambutnya hitam legam, lalu matanya biru, dia juga tinggi! Sepertinya dia orang luar, tapi siapa peduli, toh dia tetap ganteng, ditambah lagi—yah! Tao! Kenapa kau menghabiskan supnya?! Kan hyung mau minta," dari gerak-gerik punggungnya, aku bisa memperkirakan kalau Yesung hyung sedang menyilangkan tangannya.

Tao menatap Yesung hyung geli, lalu tertawa, suaranya masih serak dan aneh, tapi dia tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa, bukan tawa kecil seperti tadi, membuatku ikut tersenyum mendengar alunan tawanya yang menyenangkan. sudut-sudut wajahnya tertarik saat bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar yang seharusnya terlihat aneh di pipinya yang cekung. Tapi ini Tao, sangat sulit bagiku untuk menyebutnya jelek—karena dia memang selalu sempurna di mataku. Jauh dilubuk hatiku aku masih merasa kecewa, kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjadi orang yang membuat Tao tertawa.

"Yah! Apa yang kau tertawakan Huang Zi Tao?!"

"Kau lucu hyung."

"Tidak lucu," ucap Yesung hyung dan bangkit berdiri namun dihentikan oleh Tao. "Apa? Masih mau menertawakan hyungmu ini?"

Tao terkikik kecil dengan suaranya yang masih serak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyung, aku juga mau cerita."

Yesung terlihat antusias, terlihat dari caranya meletakkan mangkuk kosong di meja dengan agak terlalu kencang dan melompat kembali ke kursinya. "Ayo ceita, cerita," katanya dan aku bertanya-tanya apa benar dia lebih tua dariku?

"Jadi begini," Tao memulai. "Seminggu yang lalu, aku jalan-jalan bersama Xiumin gege, Lay gege, Suho hyung, dan Chen gege, tapi aku pulang duluan karena sakit kepala. Karena kepalaku terlalu sakit, aku memutuskan untuk lewat jalan tikus dan bertemu dua orang pria. La-lalu, mereka… mereka…"

Suara Tao pecah, matanya kembali berlapis air mata. Bahu Yesung hyung menegang, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak menyuruh Tao untuk berhenti bercerita. Aku sudah akan memaki Yesung hyung saat aku menyadari maksud Yesung hyung membiarkan Tao cerita. _Tao harus bercerita pada orang yang dipercayainya, dan itu bukan aku_. Aku memang pecundang.

"Me-mereka menyakitiku, hyung, sakit… sak-sakit, hyung… sakit banget. Takut… mereka me-memukuliku, hyung… me-mereka b-bilang Kris gege tid-tidak akan datang, mereka bilang ak-aku tidak berharga. Mereka menyakitku hyung, takut…" Yesung hyung segera bergerak untuk memeluk Tao, membiarkan Tao membenamkan wajah di bahunya. "T-tapi Kr-kris gege datang, K-kris gege masih menyayangiku, Kris gege menyelamatkanku, K-kris gege datang." Aku bahkan bisa mendengar nada senang di suaranya.

_Tapi aku terlambat_. Entah sejak kapan wajahku sudah kembali basah air mata. Tao menungguku, Tao mengharapkanku untuk menolongnya, Tao memanggilku sewaktu bajingan itu memperkosanya, dan aku tidak datang. Brengsek.

"Pria pertama rambutnya cokelat sepanjang bahu, t-tingginya mungkin sama deng-dengan Chanyeol, dia kasar, hyung… sangat… La-lalu, yang kedua," Tao trisak semakin keras, butuh kontrol diri penuh untuk mencegahku menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Tak-takut hyung, pria ke-kedua rambutnya pi-pirang, ting-tinggi, sikapnya ding-dingin, takut, hyung…"

Aku segera berlari ke arah toilet dan muntah sejadi-jadinya begitu mendengar ucapan Tao setelahnya. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Tao menganggapku 'tidak aman', aku tahu kenapa Tao tidak mengizinkanku untuk menembus perisainya. Aku bukan Yesung hyung. Aku tidak membuatnya tenang, aku tidak membuatnya merasa aman. Aku membuatnya ketakutan, aku mengingatkannya pada bajingan yang memperkosanya.

"_Pria ke-kedua mirip… sangat mirip… Kri-Kris gege… mirip_,_"_ ucap Tao sebelum aku berlari meninggalkan pintu.

_**Kris POV end**_

.

.

Kris melangkah dengan gontai menuju ruang tengah. Perasaan mual di perutnya tak kunjung hilang. _Aku mengingatkannya pada bajingan itu, aku mengingatkannya, aku mengingatkannya_. Kalimat itu terus menerus menghantui pikirannya. Mengingat ucapan Tao tadi benar-benar membuat perutnya mual.

Yesung terlihat menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun untuk meredam isakannya, sementara Kyuhyun terus membisikkan kata-kata manis. Baekhyun—yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui cerita Tao dari Yesung—menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Namun Kris tidak mengindahkannya, dia terus berjalan seperti mayat hidup dan mendudukkan diri di sofa di depan tv.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak melihat sahabatnya seperti orang idiot itu menghampiri Kris dan menepuk bahu Kris pelan. "Hei," katanya. Dan tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali dari Kris.

Mengerti kalau sahabatnya itu butuh ruang sendiri, Chanyeol menyingkir dan duduk di samping Baekhyun yang masih memandang Kris penuh rasa jijik.

Tidak ada yang buka mulut, menyisakan kesunyian yang menyesakkan di udara. Akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara. "Jangan mendekati Tao lagi."

Suara terkesiap terdengar nyaring, tapi Kris tetap diam, sudah menduga Baekhyun akan mengatakan itu. "Baekhyun, kurasa tidak bijak kalau—"

"Diam Yesung hyung! Persetan dengan bijak atau tidak bijak, sudah terbuktikan, Tao takut keluar karena ada dia! Dia, Kris kita yang amat dipuja-puja inilah yang membuat kungfu panda kita tidak bisa melupakan kenangan itu! Kau sadar kan Kris? Dan kalau kau memang menyayanginya," Baekhyun bangkit dan berdiri tegak di hadapan Kris. "Kau akan pergi."

Kris menutup matanya dan mendesah keras sebelum mulai berbicara. "Ya, aku akan pergi, besok aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari exo."

"Kris, jangan gila!"

"Dduizang, pakai otakmu!"

"Dduizang, kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"

"Kris, tidak bisakah kita bicarakan dulu?"

Banyak sekali reaksi penolakan yang masuk ke indra pendengaran Kris. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang dianggap oleh Kris. Baekhyun benar, kalau dia pergi, mungkin Tao bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kalau dia pergi tidak akan ada orang yang akan mengingatkan Tao tentang apa yang telah dialaminya. Kalau dia pergi, semua akan kembali normal.

Mendengar ucapan Kris, Yesung segera melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, mengambil vas keramik di meja tengah, dan melemparkannya dengan keras ke lantai. Serpihan keramik setajam pisau bertebaran di lantai, bahkan ada yang menusuk kaki Yesung. Sebelum siapapun sempat berkomentar, Yesung sudah buka suara. "KALIAN EGOIS! KAU DAN KAU! BAEKHYUN DAN KRIS! KENAPA KALIAN SELALU MEMUTUSKAN APAPUN SESUKA KALIAN, HAH!? KENAPA KALIAN SELALU MEMUTUSKAN SESUATU DARI OPINI KALIAN SAJA, HAH?! KENAPA?! JAWAB!"

Saat tidak ada yang menjawab, Yesung melanjutkan dengan suara lebih tenang, meskipun urat-urat halus masih timbul di lehernya. "Baekhyun, Kris, Tao bukan mainan. Tao bukan anak kecil yang bisa kalian atur pikirannya. Tao membutuhkan Kris, apa kalian tidak sadar? Kalian pikir aku tidak marah mendengar cerita Tao? aku marah! Aku sedih! Aku membenci kenyataan kalau Kris mirip bajingan itu! Tapi nama Kris yang dipanggil Tao saat di mengalami kejadian itu! bukan namaku, bukan nama Baekhyun, bukan nama siapa-siapa, nama Kris. Dan sekarang kalian berusaha menyingkirkan sosok gege yang dipanggil Tao dikeadaan terburuknya, hah? Iya?" Yesung menggelengkan kepala pahit. "Kalian egois."

Suara teriakan Tao memenuhi dorm sesaat setelah Yesung selesai dengan ucapannya.

.

.

TBC

.

Sorry ga jelas banget

Hehe, thanks for reading ^_^

Review, please?


	4. Chapter 3

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Side pairings : Kyusung, Baekyeol**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi****, ooc**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**Oh iya, ****untuk**_**uchihaputry**_**, aku juga baru inget kalo mereka sama2 bermasalah dgn bahasa pas kamu ngomong -..-, yah… karena udah terlanjur, ceritanya mereka semua ngomong pake bahasa yang sama, apa aja bahasanya, ok? :D makasih udah diingetin *peluk***

**Terus, buat siapapun yang rada bingung/bingun banget sama ceritanya bisa tanya aja, nanti aku jawab ^o^/ ok, selamat membaca :D—dan maaf kalo ceritanya aneh -_-a**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Yesung dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamar Tao saat mendengar pemuda panda itu berteriak, sementara yang lain hanya berdesakan di pintu menonton dua uke itu berusaha menenangkan Tao. Menyadarkannya mungkin kata yang lebih tepat. Tao sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, kedua lengannya mendorong udara kosong, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman, peluh juga membasahi piama biru langit yang dikenakannya, dan bibirnya tak henti berteriak atau merintih. "T-tolong, jangan… kumohon, pergi… sakit…hentikan... sakit…"

Xiumin menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam isakannya sebisa mungkin. Chen yang ada di sampingnya segera memeluk dan menarik hyungnya yang lebih pendek itu ke ruang tengah. Luhan dan D.O sudah menangis di pelukan seme mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun, Chanyeol, dan Suho menggeram kesal dan memaki dengan suara kecil. Lay mencengkram lengan Suho dengan kuat dan terlihat menahan air matanya. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam, terlalu depresi untuk bereaksi.

Yesung dan Baekhyun mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Tao, menepuk pipinya, atau memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun bukannya bangun, Tao malah semakin terlihat panik. Gerakannya semakin liar, dan rintihannya sudah berubah menjadi jeritan. "HENTIKAN! KUMOHON! SAKIT! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN! TOLONG, KRIS GEGE! SAKIT! KRIS GEGE!"

_Tolong Kris gege_. Kris jatuh berlutut mendengar teriakan Tao. air mata jatuh begitu saja dari matanya tanpa bisa dibendung. Tao memanggilnya, Tao membutuhkan pertolongannya, Tao mengharapkannya, dan dia tidak ada. Dengan frustasi Kris menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Bodoh… bodoh… bodoh…," rancaunya dengan nada putus asa. Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Kris untuk berdiri, namun Kris tetap merancau sendiri, matanya tetap terfokus pada Tao yang masih diteror mimpi. "Tao membutuhkanmu, bodoh… Kris bodoh… tidak berguna…"

"Baby panda… hei, ini Baekhyun gege, kau bisa mendengarku kan?"

"Panda, ini Yesung hyung, tenang ok? Apapun yang kau lihat tidak nyata, kau mendengarku?"

Tapi Tao tetap menjerit ketakutan, memohon pada entah siapa untuk berhenti, dan memanggil-manggil Kris gegenya supaya menolongnya. Kris mencengkram dadanya sendiri, melihat Tao seperti ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi, ini kesalahannya, kan? Seandainya waktu itu ia cukup tegas untuk membuat Tao tetap tinggal di dorm, atau yang paling simple, anda dia datang lebih cepat. _Kau memang brengsek Kris_, pikirnya.

"_Fuck it! Kris, get your fucking ass here now!"_ Kris nyaris terlonjak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Dengan sangat perlahan, dia menghampiri ranjang tempat Tao berbaring.

"A-apa yang—?" pertanyan Kris terpotong suara tercekiknya sendiri. Melihat Tao dari jauh sudah sangat menyakitkan, dan melihatnya dari dekat terasa seperti dikuliti pelan-pelan, mati-matian Kris berusaha tetap berdiri. Bagaimana bisa Yesung melihat Tao seperti ini dan tetap mengobrol dengan santai seperti tadi?

"_Damn it, Kris! Just say a fucking word!_" bentak Baekhyun frustasi. Wajahnya basah air mata dan bibir bawah serta tubuh kecilnya terilhat bergetar. Bahkan pemuda mungil itu tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya setelah membentak Kris. Baru kali ini Baekhyun terlihat… rapuh. Baekhyun selalu menjadi gege yang protective pada Tao dan sangat galak, tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya sama sekali. Dan Baekhyun yang menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya tidak akan menjadi pertanda baik.

Yesung menepuk bahu Baekhyun sejenak, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri—yang tidak terlalu berhasil—Yesung menatap Kris penuh harap, matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi dia tidak menangis. Kris semakin iri pada hyungnya itu, darimana Yesung mendapat kekuatan seperti itu? Dan kenapa dia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. "Kris, kumohon, bicara, katakan sesuatu pada Tao. Dia memanggilmu kan, mung-mungkin mendengar suaramu bisa sedikit menenangkannya," ucap Yesung penuh harap.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, kakinya sudah membawanya ke samping Tao yang masih menggeliat tidak nyaman. Yesung sudah menarik Baekhyun menjauh, memberikan ruang pada Kris. Pemuda itu berlutut di samping Tao, memperhatikan sosok panda kecilnya yang benar-benar terlihat buruk, dan menyadari kalau seburuk apapun Tao kelihatannya, dia akan selalu menjadi panda kecilnya yang manis. Kris menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Baby… hey, gege ada di sini, kau bisa mendengarku, kan?"

Tao berhenti merancau, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berhenti menggeliat. Kris melanjutkan dengan suara tercekik. "Tao baby, g-gege minta maaf," katanya. "I-ini salah gege, se-seandainya gege lebih tegas menyuruhmu tetap d-di dorm, seandainya gege lebih cepat, maafkan gege, Tao… maaf."

Kris tidak bisa menahan isakannya lagi. Leader exo-m itu terisak sejadi-jadinya sembari membenamkan wajahnya di bantal yang sama dengan Tao. mulutnya bekali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf, sampai suara kecil yang sangat familiar terdengar.

"K-kris gege? Tolong ge… sakit," isak Tao dengan suara serak.

Kris menelan kembali tangisannya saat mendengar suara baby panda-nya. _Ini bukan waktunya nangis_. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kris mulai bicara. "Shhh… baby panda, gege di sini, tenang… gege akan melindungimu," Kris meraih tangan Tao yang sudah mulai rileks dan menggenggamnya erat, tercekik isakannya sendiri saat menyadari betapa kurusnya tangan Tao sekarang. "Dengar, dengar, apapun yang ada di kepalamu, itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang gege di sini, gege ada di sampingmu, gege tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, ok? Shhh…"

Perlahan tubuh Tao tenang, napasnya pun sudah mulai teratur. Kris mendesah lega, perasaan lega seperti ini benar-benar aneh untuknya mengingat seminggu terakhir yang diwarnai dengan perasaan bersalah. Namun perasaan lega itu berubah menjadi panik saat mata Tao bergerak-gerak dan membuka perlahan. _Kalau Tao melihatku, bisa-bisa dia kembali ketakutan,_ pikir Kris dan berniat segera lari keluar kamar.

Namun baru saja Kris hendak berdiri, Tao memandangnya dengan mata setengh tertutup, dan diluar dugaan Kris, Tao tersenyum. "Kris gege," suaranya masih serak dan terdengar sangat pelan. Dengan sangat perlahan Tao menggerakkan tangannya, dan menyentuh pipi Kris dengan jari sekurus ranting. "Gege ada di sini, Gege benar-benar ada di sini.."

Lagi-lagi air mata Kris lolos tanpa sempat dicegah, membasahi jari Tao yang masih di pipinya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Kris menyentuh pipinya sendiri, memerangkap jari kurus Tao diantara tangannya yang besar dan pipinya. Kris menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati setiap kehangatan yang ditawarkan jari Tao.

"Gege tidak meninggalkanku…"

Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya. Sambil terisak-isak, Kris menggenggam jemari Tao dan menciumnya, memberi tahu Tao seberapa besar dia menyesal tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.

"Gege tetap bersamaku…"

Kris terisak semakin keras, menggenggam jemari Tao semakin erat, tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Gege akan melindungiku…"

Kris melepas ciumannya di jari Tao dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke kening Tao, mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta yang dirasakannya untuk pemuda panda itu.

"Gege mencintaiku…"

Kris semakin kalut, bibirnya dengan ganas mengecup setiap inci wajah Tao—kecuali bibrinya.

"Gege menyelamatkanku…"

Tangisan Kris semakin menjadi mendengar kalimat Tao. "Tao maafkan gege, maaf…," ucapnya sebelum dunia terasa berputar-putar. Hanya senyum Tao yang diingatnya sebelum dirinya terjebak dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya, terang yang tiba-tiba mebuat matanya sakit. Setelah menyesuaikan pengelihatannya, Kris memperhatikan ruangan disekelilingnya. Dan menyadari dia sedang terbaring di kasur di kamarnya, Kris langsung duduk dengan tiba-tiba. Setelah mengerang nyaring dan memaki saat rasa pening yang menusuk melanda kepalanya, Kris segera beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi. Pemuda rupawan itu membasuh wajahnya dan memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di cermin. _Aku terlihat mengerikan_, pikirnya. Dan ya, dia memang tampak mengerikan, matanya sembab dan wajahnya seputih kertas.

Dengan gontai Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu. Belum sempat Kris membuka pintu, Kyuhyun sudah membukanya duluan dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Kris dengan membawa sebotol wine dan gelas kaca.

"Hai Kris," sapa Kyuhyun simpel dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. "Kau terlihat tidak baik."

"Tentu saja hyung," Kris terdengar sedikit frustasi. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang gagal menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya, hah? Setelan berdasi?"

"Tidak juga, tapi itu kedengaran menarik," katanya dan menghabiskan segelas wine dalam satu teguk. "Lagipula, kaukan selalu tampil keren di panggung."

"Permasalahannya adalah, sekarang, kau dan aku, Kyuhyun super junior dan Kris exo-m tidak sedang berbincang soal penampilan diatas panggung, di hadapan ribuan fans dan kita juga tidak sedang perlu memusingkan kemungkinan kyukris akan menjadi couple ter-hot yang baru. Eh, hyung, kau dapat darimana itu?"

"Apa? Wine ini? Tadi Chanyeol membelinya, mau?" Kris hanya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun segera menuangkan segelas wine lagi untuk Kris. "Dan idemu soal couple kyukris itu tidak menarik sama sekali, kurasa Yesung hyung sudah menyenangkan, paling tidak aku yang mendominasi hubungan kami. Dan Oh! Jangan kaget ya kalau ke ruang tengah"

Setelah menerima segelas wine, Kris kembali beranjak menuju ruang tengah, hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun dan Yesung yang duduk di depan Tao, membuat benteng pengaman.

Kris membeku, tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Tao ada di depannya. Benar-benar di depannya, bukan di kamar. Setiap pasang mata menoleh kearahnya saat gelas berleher tinggi yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah menjadi serpihan kristal kecil.

Sebuah suara tercekat keluar dari tenggorokan Tao, dan pemuda panda itu segera mencengkram lengan Yesung kuat, sedangkan Baekhyun membuat benteng dengan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya di depan Yesung dan Tao. dari tempatnya berdiri, Kris bisa melihat tubuh Tao yang gemetar, dan itu menghancurkan hatinya—yang memang sudah remuk.

"Ye-yesung hy-hyung, di-dia datang lagi… d-dia datang lagi, hyung… la-lagi," Kris berusaha tidak menonjok dirinya sendiri atau melakukan apapun agar wajahnya tidak lagi mirip dengan bajingan itu.

"Shhh… baby panda, itu Kris, kau ingat kan?" Yesung berbalik menghadap Tao, mengusap pipi pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"TIDAK! Di-dia datang lagi hyung, d-dia akan kembali menyakitiku lagi, ta-takut, hyung."

Kris merasa hancur. Tao tidak berteriak, tapi jelas dia ketakutan. Dan itu lebih parah.

"Tao, itu Kris… Kris…"

Napas Tao masih memburu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Itu Kris… kau mengingatnya kan?"

Tao masih gemetar, tapi napasnya mulai teratur. Kris merasakan seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun. "Bicara padanya, jagoan."

Kris menghela napasnya dan berbicara pelan-pelan. "Baby panda… ini gege, kau ingatkan?"

Tubuh Tao kembali tenang, namun matanya masih waspada.

"Iya, Tao, ini Kris gegemu yang sok ganteng itu lho…" Kris memutar matanya mendengar ocehan Chanyeol.

Semua diam, menunggu reaksi Tao. Dan saat Tao buka mulut, Kris berani bersumpah semua yang ada di ruangan itu mendesah lega. "Kr-Kris gege?" ucap Tao dengan suara kecil.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan nyaris menjerit saat Tao melompat ke pelukannya dan menangis sejadinya. "K-Kris gege… ini benar-benar Kris gege, kan?"

Kris kembali mengangguk dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Tao, menghirup aroma manis di rambutnya yang benar-benar memabukkan. "Kris gege… T-Tao takut, ge…"

"Shh…. _it's okay… I'll be here, no one will hurt you ever again, I promise_."

Tao gemetar semakin hebat, tapi Kris tahu itu karena lega. Semuanya benar-benar terasa manis dan berada di tempatnya, Tao kembali di palukan Kris, aman dan nyaman. Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol memecah kesunyian. "Kai, Sehun, bawa aku ke jalan tikus itu," katanya.

Dan hanya Kyuhyun dan Suho yang menangkap maksudnya. sementara Sehun dan Kai masih menatap Chanyeol bingung, dua orang itu sudah mengambil jaket mereka dan mengenakannya. "Berhenti memasang tampang idiot seperti itu dan antar kami ke sana, sekarang."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Sehun dan Kai segera mengambil jaket mereka dan keluar dorm, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol. Namun sebelum Suho keluar, Baekhyun sudah bersuara. "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, menjadi polisi mungkin," jawab Suho dan menutup pintu.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Side pairings : Kyusung, Baekyeol**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi****, ooc, oc**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**Dan ini jawaban untuk beberapa yang nanya *cling cling***

**Hyena : akunya juga belum tau masu sampe chap berapa -_-v nanti tu orang-orang bejat pasti bakal aku hajar lah, enak aja tiba-tiba dateng terus gituin baby panda **

**Uchihaputry : tenang aja, aku juga belum berencana bikin semuanya bahagia #dilemparKris. Soal yg libur, sebenernya mereka lagi kebetulan aja kumpul, nanti akan ada saat mereka punya jadwal kok, hehe~ kalo petinggi SM, mereka sih tau, tapi kayaknya yang bakal aku masukin cuma artis-artisnya doang (itu juga yang aku suka doang, hoho #dijambak) soalnya males masukin si Soo Man -_-**

**Okay, segitu dulu**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

"Jujur ya, aku masih bingung untuk apa sih mengantar kalian bertiga ke sini?" ucap Kai yang diekori anggukan Sehun bergitu mereka sampai di jalan tikus tempat dua lelaki brengsek itu memerkosa Tao. Jelas sekali kalau dua maknae exo-k itu tidak nyaman harus keluar menggunakan masker dan jaket tebal, benar-benar seperti orang penyakitan, dan lagi, hari ini tidak bisa dibilang tidak panas.

"Diam, dasar anak kecil," balas Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan cibiran dari Kai dan Sehun. Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kyuhyun juga tampak kepanasan, namun mereka tetap berusaha tenang. Mereka berlima berjalan lambat-lambat menyusuri jalan gang yang sebenarnya cukup bersih itu. Kyuhyun, Suho, dan Chanyeol memandang sekeliling dengan cermat, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya menatap hyung-hyungnya itu dengan bingung.

"Yeollie-ah, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kita bisa menemukan mereka lagi di sini?" kali ini Suho yang bicara.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kita tidak bisa menemukan mereka lagi di sini, hyung? Kita hanya berjalan-jalan, kalau menemukan mereka, berarti kita beruntung, kalau tidak, ya sudah kita pulang," katanya dengan santai.

Saat itulah Kai dan Sehun menyadari apa tujuan mereka berjalan lambat-lambat di jalan tikus ini. "Ya ampun! Kalian ingin mencari dua bajingan itu?!" teriak mereka berdua agak terlalu kencang.

"Aish! Teriak sekali lagi dan akan kulempar kalian berdua ke kandang macan!" teriak Kyuhyun dan duo maknae itupun diam.

Kyuhyun maju lebih dulu, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, dan berjalan setenang mungkin. Sementara dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya mengekori di belakangnya. Mereka tetap berjalan dengan tenang sampai berpapasan dengan seorang namja.

Namja itu berambut hitam pendek, matanya hitam sedikit kecokelatan, kulitnya putih meskipun sedikit kotor, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya tipis. Kalau melihat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil, namja ini tidak mungkin lebih tua Sehun. Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menyapa si namja. "Hai," katanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol meruntuki sunbaenya itu, masa iya menyapa orang asing yang benar-benar asing dengan 'hai'?

Namja itu memandangi Kyuhyun dengan waspada. Meskipun tubuhnya tetap rileks, Kyuhyun tahu namja ini bisa kabur kapan saja. "Ayolah," ucap Kyuhyun lagi. "Memangnya aku semengerikan itu? aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku sudah punya pacar, dan aku ini artis lho… seharusnya kau sedikit banyak merasa bangga disapa oleh artis," lanjutnya sambil membuka masker dan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya.

Si namja tetap memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Oh!" katanya setelah sekitar 5 menit, Kai dan Sehun sudah bersumpah kalau namja sialan ini berani membuat mereka terpanggang lebih dari ini, namja itu akan jadi korban kekerasan oleh mereka berdua. Si namja melanjutkan, tidak merisaukan Kai dan Sehun yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Kau itu manusia sok keren yang sering muncul di tv dan dikerubuti gadis-gadis, kan?"

Chanyeol tersedak tawanya sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun menutup matanya kesal. _Kalau bukan demi informasi sudah kuhajar namja sialan ini_, pikirnya. "Ya, aku ini si manusia sok keren yang sering muncul di tv dan dikerubuti gadis-gadis—kalau ini penting, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku butuh sedikit informasi, bisa kan?"

Si namja mengangguk, dan Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan. "Dengar, kau tahu seseorang—dua orang sebenarnya, yang satu berambut cokelat sebahu dan setinggi orang ini," Kyuhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik. "Lalu orang kedua berambut pirang, dan jauh lebih tinggi lagi, dan… dan—"

"Yang kedua mirip orang ini," potong Suho cepat sembari menunjukkan foto Kris yang kebetulan sekali ada di dompetnya. Si namja sialan itu memandangi foto Kris sejenak dan wajahnya tampak mengingat-ingat. Kali ini si namja memakan waktu cukup lama, membuat Chanyeol harus merangkul Kai dan Sehun agar tidak melakuakn tindak kekerasa pada namja itu.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" serunya tiba-tiba. "Itu pasti Kim Dae Goo dan kakaknya, Kim Hye Joon."

Rahang mereka mengeras, bahkan Kai dan Sehun juga melupakan masalah kepanasan mereka. _Kim Dae Goo, Kim Hye Joon, mereka yang memerkosa Tao_. "Kau tahu apa saja tentang mereka?" tanya Chanyeol, tidak bisa menghentikan nada tajam dalam suaranya.

"Apa untungnya untukku kalau kuberitahu kalian?"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyakiti si namja, Suho dengan gigap mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya ke namja tadi. "Sekarang kutanya lagi, apa saja yang kau tahu tentang Kim bersaudara itu?"

Si namja tersenyum lebar, sebelum mulai berbicara. "Bailkah, akan kuberitahu mereka itu namja berumur sekitar 24 dan 27 tahun, si kakak, Kim Hye Joon mengecat rambutnya jadi pirang dan yah… dia memang mirip orang yang tadi kau tunjukkan fotonya. Lalu si adik Kim Dae Goo, orangnya kasar sangat kasar, dan mereka berdua sepertinya pernah tinggal di barat, bahasa Inggris mereka fasih sekali, meskipun bahasa Koreanya juga lancar. Tidak banyak yang kutahu, mereka biasanya diam di sini minum-minum sampai mabuk—biasanya aku dan beberapa orang lagi menemani mereka—dan akhirnya memerkosa siapapun yang lewat di depan mereka—namja atau yeoja. Oh! Korban terakhir mereka itu seorang namja, kejadiannya sekitar seminggu lalu. Namja itu berambut hitam dan kantung matanya tebal, kasihan juga sih melihatnya, dia benar-benar kesakitan dan dia terus-menerus memanggil seseorang, namjachingunya mungkin. Hhh~aku bahkan masih ingat teriakannya, 'Kris gege! Tolong! Hentikan! Sakit!' yah… kurang lebih begitu teriakannya. Heran aku pada siapapun Kris gege itu, bagamana bisa ia membiarkan namjachingunya diperlakukan begitu. Pingin sih, nolongin namja itu, tapi melawan dua tiang listrik begitu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, lalu—"

"Kapan mereka akan ada di sini lagi?" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Sementara Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun sudah benar-benar ingin menonjok namja ini. Bagaimana bisa dia tega diam saja melihat orang lain diperkosa? Dan lagi, ini bukan orang lain, ini Tao!

"Entahlah… bisa kapan saja, kau mau apa dengan mereka?"

"Orang yang kau sebutkan tadi, namja berambut hitam yang mereka perkosa minggu lalu, dia adikku. Kau punya kertas dan alat tulis?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh namja itu. sambil mendengus keras, Kyuhyun menyobek sebagian kaus putihnya dan menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah, lalu mulai menulis beberapa digit angka pada kain itu. "Ini nomer hpku, kalau mereka bertemu dengamu, hubungi nomer itu, dan kau akan mendapatkan uang jauh lebih banyak."

.

.

Seorang namja berambut hitam tampak termenung memandangi sehelai kain bernoda darah di tangannya. Si manusia sok keren yang sering muncul di tv dan dikerubuti gadis-gadis—Cho Kyuhyun—dan teman-temannya yang berpakaian aneh sudah pergi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Akhirnya setelah mendengus keras, namja itu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Baru tiga langkah, dua bayangan hitam bergerak dengan tenang ke arahnya. Si namja melebarkan matanya begitu mengenali dua sosok baru yang ada di hadapannya. "D-Dae Goo… Hye J-Joon… k-kalian sedang apa? Eh… maksudku, hai," ucapnya gugup. _Sial, sejak kapan mereka di sini?_ pikirnya.

Si namja berambut cokelat sebahulah yang pertama kali mendekati si namja tadi, dari mimik wajahnya, jelas ia tidak senang. "Jong Ri-ah, siapa namja-namja tadi? Dan sebelum kau tanya, kami sudah ada di sini sejak salah seorang namja tadi memberimu sesuatu," ucapnya tajam.

Si namja—Jong Ri—harus menelan ludah secara paksa. "b-bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau tahu yang lebih baik daripada berbohong pada kami, Jong Ri-ah," kali ini si namja pirang yang berbicara, suaranya rendah dan terdengar sangat tidak senang.

"M-mereka kerabat orang yang kau perkosa minggu lalu," jawab Jong Ri pada akhirnya. Persetan dengan imbalan uang, ia bisa mati kalau sampai berani melawan Dae Goo dan Hye Joon sekaligus. "Hanya satu yang kutahu, si namja yang tadi paling banyak bicara, yang rambutnya cokelat karamel, namanya Cho Kyuhyun, sisanya aku tidak tahu."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang sudah ia ketahui tentang kami?"

"Si cowok sok ganteng yang sering muncul di tv dan dikerubuti gadis-gadis dan dia baru mengetahui nama kalian,"

Dae Goo dan Hye Joon tampak saling bertukar pandang, sebelum kembali menatap Jong Ri tajam. "Apa yang tadi Cho Kyuhyun itu berikan padamu?" ucap mereka berbarengan dan Jong Ri diam-diam berpikir mereka benar-benar kakak-adik yang kompak.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya nomer hpnya,"

"Berikan pada kami," Jong Ri tampak ragu sesaat, namun tetap memberikan kain bernoda darah itu pada Hye Joon. Dua bersaudara Kim itu menyeringai begitu menerima kain itu, "Kau bisa pergi sekarang, anak kecil, tapi ku ingatkan, jangan sekalipun kau berani melawan kami," ucap Dae Goo sebelum Jong Ri lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan gang.

Hye Joon tampak memperhatikan kumpulan angka pada kain itu, memutar-mutar sedikit kain itu, sebelum memandang adiknya dengan pandangan datar. "Buka hpmu," katanya. "Cari informasi apapun tentang Cho Kyuhyun ini di internet."

Dae Joon hanya menurut, dan mulai mencari informasi apapun yang dapat diperolehnya dari internet. Namja 24 tahun itu menyeringai senang begitu menemukan apa yang dibutuhkannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, lahir 3 februari 1988, tinggi 180 cm, populer sejak menjadi anggota boyband super junior."

"Jadi si manis yang bermain dengan kita kemarin itu kerabat artis?"

Dae Joon menggeleng namun seringai masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Si manis itu juga artis ternyata," katanya sembari menunjukkan apa yang baru saja ditemukannya di internet. "Dan lihat, ternyata Kris-Kris itu juga artis."

Si kakak memperhatikan informasi di depan matanya dengan seksama, sebelum tersenyum mengejek pada foto Kris. "Well, well, tak kusangka kita bisa bermain-main dengan orang-orang hiburan seperti ini, dan harus kuakui, Kris ini lumayan menarik dan dia mirip sekali denganku, tidak heran si manis itu terus menerus memanggil namanya," ucapnya sembari menatap foto Kris seolah baru saja mendapat mainan baru.

"Jadi? Kau mau apa setelah ini, hyung?"

Hye Joon terkekeh pelan dan menatap adiknya dengan seringai. "Tentu saja aku akan mengajak kenalan baru kita ini bermain, kau ikut, adik?" katanya dan mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Dalam permainan hanya ada dua kemungkinan, menang atau kalah, kalau mereka menang, terserah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan pada kita, tapi kalau kita menang," Hye Joon terkekeh kecil, sementara Dae Goo—yang tahu benar apa maksud kakaknya—hanya memperlebar seringainya. "Kita akan memiliki si manis ini sepenuhnya."

Kakak beradik Kim itu tertawa mengerikan membayangkan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan pada namja manis itu. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Huang Zi Tao,"

.

.

Ini sudah jam 3 pagi, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga merasa ngantuk, yang ia lakukan dari tadi hanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Dalam diam ia coba menggerakkan kepalanya, melihat Yesung yang sudah terlelap—kelelahan karena 'aktivitas' mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan kekehan dan seringaiannya, kalau bukan karena Yesung yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat lelah mengurusi Tao, tidak akan ia biarkan Yesung hyung tidur malam ini. Yah… mendengarnya mendesah jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding hanya memeluknya.

Memikirkan Tao, Kyuhyun jadi ingat namja yang tadi ia temui di gang sialan itu dan mau tidak mau ia jadi berpikir kapan kira-kira namja itu akan memberinya kabar. Besok? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan?

Pikirannya harus terpotong saat mendengar hpnya berbunyi. _Aish~ orang bodoh macam apa yang menelepon dini hari begini?!_

Yesung tampak terganggu, mata sipitnya tampak mengerjap kecil sebelum ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu. "Kyu… itu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khas orang baru bangun tidur, dan Kyuhyun harus menahan segala hasrat agar tidak melakukan apapun pada hyungnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, baby, hanya telepon, _go back to sleep_," jawab Kyuhyub. Namun yesung menggeleng dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada maknae suju itu. Kadang Kyuhyun lupa kalau Yesung tipe orang yang sulit tidur.

Sambil mengerang kerang, Kyuhyun menyambar hpnya dan langsung menjawab panggilan telepon, tidak memerdulikan siapa yang menelepon. "Yoboseyo?"

_"Ah~ senang sekali seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau menjawab panggilanku,"_

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, suara orang ini benar benar asing. "Siapa kau?"

_"Aku hanya akan berbicara satu kali, Cho Kyuhyun, jadi lebih baik kau mendengarkannya baik-baik. Aku HJ, kuyakin kau tahu dengan baik siapa aku. Jujur kuakui keberanianmu dan beberapa temanmu untuk mendatangi kami hanya untuk membalas dendam adik kecilmu itu, dan aku juga ingin berterima kasih, berkat aksimu yang memberi tahu identitas pada Jong Ri, aku jadi memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan si manis itu sepenuhnya. Yah… paling tidak berkat kau, aku jadi tahu siapa dia, dan dimana aku bisa menemukannya. Oh, dan katakan pada pahlawan si manis itu, kami akan datang, dan kami akan mendapatkan apa yang menjadi milik kami,"_

"Hei! Siapa ini?! JAWAB!"

_"The game is just begin,"_

"SIAPA KAU?! BRENSEK! JAWAB!"

_"Just enjoy the game, okay?" _

"SIAPA KAU?!"

_"Good night,"_

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah karena kesal.

"Kyu… tadi siapa?" tanya Yesung takut-takut. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namja itu tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yesung yang gugup melihat maknaenya yang bertingkah tidak biasa hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara, sebelum Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang membuat Yesung nyaris terlonjak. "K-Kyu, ada apa?

"HJ… HJ… Hye Joon… Kim Hye Joon," katanya.

Yesung memberi Kyuhyun pandangan bertanya, namun Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengetik pesan singkat dan mengirimnya pada Kris.

.

.

Kris terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan hpnya bergetar di sampingnya. Setelah tersenyum kecil melihat Tao yang masih bergelung disampingnya. Kris benar-benar merasa senang Taonya sudah mau berada di dekatnya, bahkan Tao tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya barang sedetik. Namun semua rasa senangnya lenyap saat membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Kyuhyun.

_Kris, salah satu manusia bajingan itu sudah tahu siapa dan dimana bisa menemukan Tao, aku akan ke dormmu sekarang, kita bicarakan lagi nanti dan jangan lupa bangunkan Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun juga. Tetap di samping Tao, bajingan ini ingin sedikit bermain-main, dan kalau dia menang, kita akan kehilangan Tao. _

Namja tinggi itu hanya diam memandangi hpnya sendiri. Sebelum dengan perlahan menarik tubuhnya tanpa membangunkan Tao dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah, menunggu Kyuhyun. _"You want a game? Fine! I'll show you who's going to win and who's going to have the panda"_

.

.

TBC

Maaf lama updatenya, authornya kekurangan pasokan inspirasi -_-v

Kalau ada kesamaan nama dengan oc, itu murni kebetulan, ok? hehe

Review please ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi****, ooc, oc**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

"Demi celana dalam G-Dragon! Kapan sih sunbae sialan datang?!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi, membuat Sehun yang ada di sampingnya kembali mengerang terganggu.

"Hyung, tidak bisakan kau diam? Lagipula, aku tidak tahu kau memikirkan celana dalam G-Dragon," katanya dengan nada terganggu. "Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau selalu memperhatikan pantat G-Dragon setiap dia tampil? Ya, kan? Yah… harus kuakui sih, dia memang uke yang manis dan _hot_, tapi serius, aku akan berpikir ribuan kali kalau ingin merebutnya dari seme seperti TOP yang mukanya sekelas pembunuh berantai itu. Eh, hyung, kau sudah nonton drama parody big bang? Demi seluruh celana dalam di dunia, G-Dragon benar-benar manis dan _sexy_ di situ, lalu—"

"Kau juga berisik, Sehunnie," potong Kai sembari memutar bola matanya. "Dan, ya, G-Dragon memang _hot_."

Ucapan Kai mau tidak mau membuat Suho mendengus keras. "Kau juga sama berisiknya, Kai, dan ada masalah apa sih kalian dengan celana dalam G-Dragon sunbae?" katanya dan semuanya diam.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dorm exo terbanting terbuka, menampakkan Kyuhyun yang terbalut jaket kulit cokelat, kaca mata, dan masker. "Wow, kau tidak mengunci pintunya, ya?" katanya sembari melepas jaket, kaca mata, dan maskernya.

"Tidak," jawab Kris singkat. "Duduk, aku mau mendengar semua yang kau tahu."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, meskipun tetap duduk di sofa di samping Kai. "Jangan memerintahku, bocah."

"Kalau ini sudah menyangkut soal Tao, aku bahkan akan menendang bokong Barack Obama," balas Kris dingin, tidak memerdulikan tatapan membunuh yang dilancarkan Kyuhyun. "Jadi, siapa yang akan mulai bercerita?"

Tidak ada yang suara selama beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun mulai bercerita. Tentang rencana gila Chanyeol untuk memburu dua bajingan itu, pertemuan dengan saksi mata pemerkosaan Tao, kecerobohannya memberitahukan identitas pada orang asing, dan percakapannya dengan Kim Hye Joon. Kris terlihat seperti siap membunuh Kyuhyun begitu namja itu selesai bererita. Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan marah Kris, hanya dapat menggumamkan "aku memang bodoh" sebagai jawaban.

"Oh Tuhan, tidak bisakan kita memberitahukan ini pada Soo Man-ssi atau sunbae lainnya agar bisa diproses oleh pihak berwajib?" Sehun mengerang kesal sebelum mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap ke arah lain dengan kesal. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?! Sehun selalu berpikir setelah Tao mau berdekatan lagi dengan Kris, semua akan beres, tapi nyatanya?

"Sebenarnya," kata Chanyeol sambil berdehem sedikit. "Aku sudah memberitahu Hyoyeon noona, Taeyeon noona, Yoona noona, Yunho hyung, dan Chanmin hyung—hanya mereka yang bisa kuhubungi kemarin malam—sedangkan member f(x) tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali lalu manager hyung juga sudah menghubungi Soo Man-ssi. Dan lagi, semua bukti yang kita miliki—kalau ingin melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi—ada pada Tao, dan aku tidak mau memberi usul untuk membuat Tao malang yang masih trauma berat bersaksi di depan polisi."

Perkataan Chanyeol di sambut dengusan keras oleh Kai, Suho, dan Sehun, sementara Kyuhyun dan Kris hanya diam memandangi kaki mereka masing-masing. Setelahnya, diam, sunyi. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing bahkan mereka tidak menyadari sang mentari yang mulai menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

Mereka tetap diam, sampai Kai secara tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. "Hei, kalian dengar itu?" ucapnya pelan-pelan. Dan mereka semua memang mendengar sesuatu, suaranya lirih, kecil, gemetar, dan ketakutan.

Tao.

Kris yang pertama kali menyadari suara siapa itu segera melompat dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Tao. Dan perut Kris serasa dipelintir melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tao yang sudah bangun sedang meringkuk di pojok kasur, lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri seerat mungkin, tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali, dan mulutnya tak berhenti merintih ketakutan. "K-Kris gege… ta-takut ge… kris gege… t-takut,"

Kris bergerak secepat mungkin menghampiri Tao dan menarik pandanya itu ke pelukannya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Tao semakin panik, sekuat tenaga namja manis itu memberontak agar lepas dari dekapan Kris. "PERGI! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! KUMOHON! PERGI!"

Beruntung Tao sedang dalam kondisi lemah sehingga Kris dapat dengan mudah mengunci pergerakannya. "Hei, hei, baby panda, ini gege, kau mendengarku?" ucap Kris selembut yang ia bisa dan tangannya bergerak perlahan mengelus surai hitam Tao. "Tenang Tao, gege ada di sini, shh~"

"TIDAK! KUMOHON! KRIS GEGE! AKU MAU GEGEKU! KUMOHON PERGI!"

"Tao, Tao, hei, hei, ini gege… kau lihat? Ini gege, ini Kris gege, ok?" ucap Kris seraya mengarahkan kepala Tao agar menghadap langsung ke arahnya, membuat mata mereka bertemu. Perlahan tapi pasti Tao mulai tenang dan akhirnya rileks sepenuhnya di pelukan Kris. Namja yang lebih tua mengubah sedikit posisi mereka sehingga Tao kini berada di pangkuannya, tangannya pun tak henti menglus surai hitam Tao penuh kasih sayang dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Tao. Sementara Tao hanya menggulung tubuhnya sekecil mungkin dan mencengkram kaus Kris seerat mungkin.

"Tenang Tao, gege ada di sini, gege akan melindungimu," ucap Kris sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada maknae kesayangannya itu. "Gege akan melindungimu, janji." _Gege akan memenangkan permainan gila ini._

.

.

Chanyeol, Kyuhyun, Suho, dan Sehun terus memperhatikan Kris yang masih memangku Tao dari celah pintu kamar yang tidak ditutup oleh Kris dengan pandangan miris, terutama Kyuhyun. Ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tao, tapi suka atau tidak suka, dirinyalah yang membuka jalan bagi dua bajingan itu untuk kembali mendapatkan Tao, dan normalkan kalau dia merasa bersalah?

"Kyuhyun hyung," panggil Kai tiba-tiba, menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dari pasangan yang masih berpelukan di dalam kamar itu. "Kau bilang Kim Hye Joon menginginkan Tao hyung lagi, kan? Menurutmu, apa motifnya? Maksudku, tidak mungkin kan dia tiba-tiba naksir Tao hyung. Yah… bukan berarti Tao hyung tidak menarik, hanya saja anehkan kalau kau naksir orang yang kau perkosa,"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak tahu sebelum menutup matanya frustasi dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Entahlah, tapi kalau kau memaksaku menjawab, akan ada dua kemungkinan, satu, dia menganggap Tao spesial entah dari sudut apa, atau dua—" Kyuhyun mendesah keras dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. "—dia hanya si jenius gila yang sedang menjadikan kita mainannya."

Chanyeol sudah tampak akan protes saat hp Kyuhyun berbunyi. Mata Kyuhyun yang awalnya terlihat malas langsung melotot melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menjawab panggilan tersebut, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

_"Wah, wah, tak kusangka kau menjawab panggilanku secepat ini, Cho Kyuhyun."_

"Apa maumu, Kim Hye Joon?" jawab Kyuhyun, mencoba membuat suaranya setenang mungkin, dan nama yang baru saja disebutnya membuat Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol mendekatinya secara serempak. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun segera mengaktifkan loud speaker.

_"Sesuai perkiraan, kau memang mengetahui namaku. Aku akan memberitahu babak pertama kita, dan seperti biasa, aku hanya akan memngucapkannya satu kali, kuberikan lima detik untuk mencari kertas atau apapun untuk mencatatnya. Satu…"_

Dengan cekatan Kai segera melesat ke kamarnya.

_"Dua…"_

Chanyeol mulai meneriaki Kai agar lebih cepat.

_"Tiga…"_

Kai sudah keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa selembar kertas dan sebatang pensil.

_"Empat…"_

Sehun segera merebut kertas dan pensil dari tangan Kai dan mulai bersiap menulis.

_"Lima… waktu habis, dan inilah petunjuknya. _Cinta terlarang, dua makhluk yang berbeda, pertemuan pertama penuh penentuan, jumlah menentukan waktu, kalian yang membenci kami, kalah selalu dibawah yang menang, lubang tikus pembawa berkah diantara kayu-kayu jati yang kokoh, jalan kanan kecil tersembunyi, ratusan manusia berkumpul untuk tertawa, tempat penuh tawa canda, emas terang tanpa oniks lentera, tetap di depan dan kau akan dapat melihat. _Nah… hanya itu petunjuknya."_

"Heh! Manusia brengsek?! Apa maksudmu, hah?! HEI!" bentak Chanyeol yang hanya di sambut kekehan dari seberang sana.

_"Sepertinya permainan ini semakin seru, ya? Good luck, boys, we're waiting for you," _dan lagi-lagi sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat merah menahan amarah, Kyuhyun hanya diam, sedangkan Suho dan Kai masih sibuk memperhatikan petunjuk yang dituliskan Sehun di kertas tadi dengan pandangan bingung. Namun belum ada yang sempat bicara, Kris sudah ada di depan mereka dengan wajah kelabu. "Kalian ada jadwal, sana siap-siap, kau tidak ada jadwal, Kyu hyung?"

Sehun, Suho, Kai, dan Sehun saling menatap sejenak sebelum beranjak untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dan D.O, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap diam di tempatnya. Dengan perlahan Kris mendekati Kyuhyun, dan mendudukkan diri di samping evil maknae suju itu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Tadi Kim Hye Joon menelepon, dan babak pertama sudah dimulai, itu petunjuknya."

Kris mengangguk dan memperhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti setiap kata yang tertera pada kertas itu, sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah putus asa. "Aku tidak mengerti," katanya. "Kalimat ini terlalu aneh."

"Aku tahu."

Dan mereka kembali diam, Kris masih telaten memperlajari kalimat aneh di kertas itu sementara Kyuhyun tampak memutar-mutar hpnya. "setelah ini, aku ada jadwal latihan bersama Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung," katanya tiba-tiba dan mendapat anggukan dari Kris sebagai jawaban. "Kau mau aku memanggil siapapun untuk membantumu dengan itu?"

Jeda sejenak, dan Kris kembali mengangguk. "Kalau bisa diantara Hyoyeon noona, Taoyeon noona, Yoona noona, Yunho hyung, atau Changmin hyung, supaya aku tidak perlu mencerikatan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Tao lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengetik pesan pada Yunho, Changmin, Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, dan Yoona. Dan selang beberapa menit, hpnya kembali berbunyi, kali ini Hyoyeon yang menelepon.

_"Untuk apa kau memintaku ke dorm exo, oppa?"_

"Haruskah semua hal memiliki alasan?"

_"Tentu saja, katakan dan aku akan kesana,"_

"Sudahlah… datang saja, dasar cerewet,"

_"Tidak ada alasan berarti aku tidak akan ke sana,"_

"Oh ya ampun… begini saja kalau kukatakan ini ada hubungannya dengan Tao, kau mau kesini?"

Jeda cukup lama, dan Kyuhyun diam-diam berpikir untuk melempar yeoja ini ke dalam sumur. Untunglah tak lama kemudian Hyoyeon bersuara. _"Aku akan kesana, tapi Yoona-ah dan Taeyeon eonni tidak bisa ikut karena ada jadwal dan aku akan kesana bersama Yunho oppa, sampai ketemu di sana, Kyu oppa,"_

.

.

Kris masih memandangi kertas dihadapannya. Dilihat dari manapun, kalimat dalam surat ini tidak ada nyambung-nyambungnya. _Apa sih yang mereka inginkan?_ Pikir Kris dalam hati.

Kini keadaan dorm exo benar-benar sepi karena seluruh member sedang ada jadwal kecuali Tao dan Kris. Tao memang diberi libur sampai ia bisa kembali seperti Tao yang dulu dan Kris diberi libur agar bisa menjaga Tao.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa sih maksud kalimat sialan itu?!" teriak Yunho kesal. Ia dan Hyoyeon sudah sampai di dorm exo tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan saat mereka sampai, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada karena harus latihan vokal.

"Tenang, oppa… kalau kau berisik begitu, aku juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi," ucap Hyoyeon sembari membetulkan kuncir rambutnya. "Emh… entah kenapa, rasanya petunjuk awal mengarah ke novel Twilight,"

Mendengar ucapan Hyoyeon, Yunho dan Kris langsung menolehkan kepala mereka, mata mereka terlihat berharap pada apapun yang baru saja dikatakan Hyoyeon. Sementara Hyoyeon hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Maksudku, lihat ini—" gadis itu menunjuk dua kalimat pertama. "—_Cinta terlarang, dua makhluk yang berbeda_, bukankah itu jadi mirip Edward Cullen dan Bella Swan? Vampir dan manusia, dua makhluk yang berbeda, dan cinta mereka sebenarnya terlarang, kan?"

Kris dan Yunho mengangguk mengerti, dan kembali menekuni kertas dihadapan mereka. "Oh! Lotte! Lotte World!" seru Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Dengar ya¸oppa… ini bukan waktunya ingin jalan-jalan! Kau sudah dengar cerita Kris, kan? Bisa saja dua manusia jahanam itu datang lagi dan merebut baby panda! Sampai matipun gak akan pernah kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Tao lagi!"

"Aish~ bukan itu, dasar yeoja… maksudku, lihat ini—_ratusan manusia berkumpul untuk tertawa, tempat penuh tawa canda, emas terang tanpa oniks lentera_—kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kalimat _emas terang tanpa oniks lentera_ itu berhuruf depan E-T-T-O-L! kalau dibaca terbalik, akan membentuk kata lotte, kan? Lalu kalimat sebelumnya menunjukkan kalau lotte ini pasti ramai, ya berarti lotte world, kecuali kalau kau punya rekomendasi lain,"

"Wow," kata Kris diselingi tawa kecil. "Kau jenius hyung,"

"Ya, ya… kau memang jenius oppa… tapi apa hubungan antara twilight dengan lotte world?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil memutar bola matanya dan mereka kembali diam.

Kali ini Kris yang buka suara. "Di depan lotte world jam empat?" katanya dan mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Hyoyeon dan Yunho. "Maksudku, _jumlah menentukan waktu_—novel twilight ada empat, kan? Bisa jadi maksudnya adalah pukul empat. Lalu _tetap di depan dan kau akan dapat melihat_—mungkin maksudnya adalah di depan lotte world, aku tidak tahu apa intinya, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kita mencoba?"

Hyoyeon dan Yunho saling pandang selama semenit sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah, jam empat nanti, di depan lotte world,"

.

.

Berdiri di depan pintu masuk lotte world, berdesakkan dengan banyak orang, memakai penyamaran yang bikin gerah plus norak, dan menunggu benar-benar kombinasi yang mengerikan. Yunho benar-benar ingin menghajar Kyuhyun yang secara tidak langsung menjerumuskannya ke dalam situasi seperti ini. Tepat setelah mereka—Hyoyeon, Kris, dan Yunho—menebak jawaban dari petunjuk sialan itu, Kyuhyun menelepon dan mengatakan kalau si Kim Hye Joon meminta siapapun yang akan bertemu dengannya untuk menyebutkan penyamaran apa yang akan ia kenakan dan harus mengenakan topi merah agar bisa dikenali. Hebat. Bisakan orang itu—Kim Hye Joon—jadi lebih brengsek lagi?

Yunho kembali melihat jam tangannya dan mendengus keras. 15.57, seharusnya sebentar lagi si Kim Hye Joon atau adiknya itu menampakkan diri. Karena bingung mau melakukan apa, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

Yunho sedang memperhatikan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memotret dua anak kecil ketika seseorang menyenggol tubuhnya. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya sedikit oleng. Namun orang itu tetap berjalan dengan santai ke arah jalan kecil yang berada di kanan lotte world dan menghilang begitu saja. _Dasar orang aneh_, pikir Yunho.

Sekali lagi Yunho melirik jam tangannya. 04.00, tapi tak ada siapapun yang mendatanginya. Dengan sabar Yunho tetap menunggu dan kembali memperhatikan orang-orang. Namun kesabarannya habis setelah tiga puluh menit. Gila, dia sudah disuruh mengenakan kacamata hitam, masker, jaket hitam tebal, dan topi merah norak hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada. Sialan.

_Kalau bukan karena Tao itu dongsaeng yang baik, tidak akan sudi aku melakukan ini_, pikirnya dan mulai beranjak kembali ke dorm exo.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar memakai topi norak itu, hyung? Hahahah~" tawa Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, dan Kai memenuhi dorm exo begitu mereka mendengar cerita tentang apa yang baru sja dilalui Yunho. Rasa lelah setelah melakukan latihan dan mengisi acara mereka tergantikan dengan perasaan geli saat memikirkan hyung mereka mengenakan topi merah konyol dan mondar-mandir di depan lotte world sepeti orang idiot.

"Ha. Ha. Terus saja tertawa, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar," balas Yunho ketus. Namun bukannya berhenti, tawa empat member exo itu malah semakin menjadi. Bahkan Chanyeol tampak membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hei diam, dia menelepon lagi," ucap Kyuhyun yang memang segera menuju dorm exo begitu selesai dengan latihannya. Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai berusaha meredam tawa mereka dan untungnya berhasil tepat saat Kyuhyun menerima panggilan tersebut dan mengaktifkan loud speaker.

_"Hebat juga kalian, kukira manusia-manusia penghibur seperti kalian hanya memiliki paras bagus saja, tapi kalian bisa memecahkan sebagian petunjukku, meskipun tidak semua,"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

_"Siapa yang tadi kau kirim ke lotte world, hah? Dia lumayan tinggi,"_

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandang terkejut ke arah hp Kyuhyun. "Kukira kau bilang kau tidak bertemu siapapun tadi," desis Hyoyeon tajam.

"Tapi tidak ada siapapun yang menemuiku!" bentak Yunho keras, cukup keras untuk didengar Kim Hye Joon di seberang sana.

_"Haha~ coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, apa benar tidak ada yang menemuimu? Yah… itulah babak pertama kita, akan kuberi tahu kalau babak kedua sudah dimulai, selamat malam,"_

Sambungan terputus, menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak setiap orang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bertemu siapa-siapa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Yunho menggeleng dengan ragu, lalu diam, dan mulai mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sebenarnya, tadi ada namja yah… tingginya nyaris sama denganku, rambutnya cokelat sebahu, ia mengenakan kaus biru tua biasa dan celana jeans hitam dan dia hanya menyenggolku, kupikir itu normal saling menyenggol di tempat ramai, jadi aku tidak begitu perduli.

Belum sempat Chanyeol bicara, suara Hyoyeon sudah terdengar. "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Bajunya! Itu baju yang di gunakan Edward Cullen saat pertama kali bertemu Bella di film twilight, kan? _pertemuan pertama penuh penentuan_—pertemuan pertama! Baju yang dikenakan Edward Cullen! Sejak awal dia sudah memberi petunjuk soal baju apa yang akan digunakannya! Ya ampun! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?! Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun tampak hilang dipikrannya sendiri, tangannya masih menggenggam kertas berisi petunjuk babak pertama mereka. "Yunho hyung, setelah ia menyenggolmu, kemana ia pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, matanya masih menatap kosong entah kemana.

"Ia menuju jalan kecil di kanan lotte world, memang kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit. "Bukan hanya bajunya, ia juga sudah membocorkan rute kaburnya sejak awal. _lubang tikus pembawa berkah diantara kayu-kayu jati yang kokoh, jalan kanan kecil tersembunyi_—jalan kecil di samping kanan lotte world, ia menggunakan jalan itu untuk kabur. Lubang tikus, ya? Orang ini benar-benar cerdik."

"Dia juga berani mengambil resiko," ucap Kai tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, seandainya kita bisa menebaknya sejak awal, salah satu dari mereka pasti sudah ada di tangan kita, kan?"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum pahit. "Ya, tapi mereka sudah tahu kita tidak bisa, perhatikan dua kalimat ini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dua kalimat yang tertera di kertas yang sudah mulai lecek itu. Sontak setiap pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu segera berebut melihat apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

_kalian yang membenci kami_

_kalah selalu dibawah yang menang_

"Sudah? Sekarang perhatikan kata pertama dan terakhir, lalu gabungkan, kata pertama dengan kata pertama, dan kata terakhir dengan kata terakhir," lanjut Kyuhyun. Setiap orang yang menyadari apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyung langsung mengerang kesal. "_Kalian kalah, Kami menang_,"

Erangan kesal mereka terhenti saat Kris keluar dari kamar Tao dengan wajah datar. Dan baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Kris sudah memotongnya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Tao lagi," katanya lambat. "Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi," Kris tersenyum miris sekarang. "Aku ingin melihatnya menjadi Tao yang dulu," Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi pucat Kris. "Aku ingin menjadi Kris gegenya yang bisa diandalkan," setetes lagi. "Aku ingin menjadi Kris gegenya yang bisa melindunginya," Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegahnya terisak. "Aku ingin menjadi Kris gegenya yang dulu," semakin banyak air mata.

"Tapi apa yang kulakukan?" lanjutnya dengan nada pahit yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun, Yunho, Hyoyeon, Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Chen serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum kecil. "Ini baru babak pertama, ini baru awal permainan mereka—" Kris mengusap pipinya kasar dan mulai tertawa pahit. Ingatannya tentang pesan singkat Kyuhyun tadi pagi kembali. _kalau dia menang, kita akan kehilangan Tao._ Tawa Kris sedikit demi sedikit berumah menjadi isakan, "ini hanya permulaan… dan aku sudah kalah."

.

.

TBC

Maaf Taoris momentnya sedikit banget, hehe -_-v

Thanks for Reading

Review, please?


	7. Chapter 6

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, ooc, oc****, nc for this chapter._.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

_**Tao POV **_

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar isakan Kris gege dari luar kamar, dan rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku tahu Kris gege juga terluka, aku tahu Kris gege juga hancur, aku tahu betul perasaan Kris gege melihat keadaanku. Tapi aku takut, entah pada apa, aku hanya merasa sangat takut. Sekarang tidak ada Baekhyun hyung yang bisa memasang tameng di hadapanku, tidak ada Yesung hyung yang akan memelukku atau membisikkan kata-kata manis, dan yang terburuk Kris gege sekarang menangis karenaku. Aku sendirian. Takut. Tolong. Hentikan. Sakit.

_"I think I need to punish you"_

Suara itu lagi. Kumohon hentikan, aku takut. Tolong. Kris gege selamatkan aku, kumohon, aku takut. Aku takut.

"_This kid is born to get fucked"_

Siapa itu? kumohon berhenti bicara. Kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa mereka terus ada di kepalaku? Aku takut. Kumohon berhenti, sakit, sangat sakit. Kumohon. Apa salahku? Kris gege… tolong, kenapa gege tidak datang? Kenapa?

Aku menggigit bibirku sekuat mungkin saat menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Tubuhku bergetar tak terkendali saat mulutku mulai mengeluarkan suara tawa. Hanya tawa pahit yang lirih. Aku kotor. Kris gege tidak mungkin mau berdekatan dengan jalang kotor sepertiku. Akukan hanya jalang murahan yang diam saja saat disetubuhi orang asing. Aku hanya anjing kotor yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat gelar virginku diambil begitu saja. Haha… untuk apa Kris gege datang menyelamatkan namja murahan sepertiku? Kris gege tampan, tinggi, baik, terkenal, dia dapat dengan mudah menemukan pasangan tanpa harus memperdulikan couple taoris. Iya, kan? Lagipula, siapa yang mau dipasangkan dengan jalang sepertiku? Dan lagi, apa aku masih pantas bersama exo? Ya ampun… benar juga, member exo sekarang pasti sangat terganggu karenaku, mereka pasti merasa jijik padaku. Yah… aku sendiri juga jijik sih, haha.

"_Your Kris will never come, why should he come to a worthless whore like you, huh?"_

Suara itu lagi, haha. Setelah kupikir, ketakutanku tidak beralasan, toh… mereka benar. Aku memang _worthless whore_, aku memang jalang yang tidak berharga dan pantas dibuang. Seterlah kupikir, jelas saja Kris tidak datang, untuk apa datang pada namja yang hanya bisa diam saat disetubuhi dengan paksa oleh orang asing? Tapi… tapi memangnya aku salah kalau aku takut? Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin Kris gege datang menyelamatkanku? Apa aku salah? Aku takut, hanya itu, aku sangat takut. Kris gege, Tao takut.

"K-Kris gege… tolong… takut… sa-sakit," aku bisa merasakan beberapa tetes air mata menuruni pipiku dan benar-benar ingin menampar diriku sendiri. Tidak bisakah aku sedikit lebih kuat? "K-Kris ge-gege… Kris gege," sekuat tenaga kucoba membungkam mulutku agar berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara memalukan seperti itu. Kris gege sudah cukup menderita, Tao bodoh. Kau sadarkan? Kumohon, berhenti memanggil Kris gege. "Kris gege…" semakin kucoba berhenti, mulutku malah semakin sering memanggil Kris gege, bodoh… diam Tao, diam.

Saat itulah aku melihat sosok tinggi berambut pirang memasuki kamarku. Pirang. Tinggi. Dia datang lagi. Tidak! Kumohon jangan menyakitiku lagi! Kumohon! Aku takut! Pergi!

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang besar mencengkram bahuku dan aku benar-benar panik. Dia akan menyakitiku lagi! KRIS GEGE! GEGE TOLONG AKU! GEGE!

"Shh… hey, Tao baby, ini gege, kau dengar?," ucap orang itu. tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kris gege tidak datang!

"KAU BUKAN KRIS GEGE! KUMOHON PERGI! JANGAN MENYAKITIKU LAGI! TOLONG!"

_"_TAO!" seketika aku membeku mendengar orang itu berteriak. Napasku tidak dapat diatur dan air mata dengan liar menuruni pipiku. "Dengar Tao," orang itu bersuara lagi kali ini dengan nada tenang. "Ini gege, ini Kris gege, tenang ok?"

Aku langsung menangis sejadinya saat wajah Kris gege yang masih basah air mata tertangkap mataku. Tangannya yang besar membelai punggungku penuh kasih sayang, berbeda dengan orang itu. ini Kris gege, ini bukan orang itu, ini Kris gege, ini bukan orang itu. Kucengkram bagian depan kemeja yang dikenakan Kris gege sekuat mungkin. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku egois, aku menyukai rasa hangat yang ditawarkan Kris gege, aku menyukainya, sangat amat menyukainya. "I-ini benar-benar gege," dan Kris gege menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pucuk kepalaku perlahan.

"G-gege… sakit," ucapku perlahan sementara tubuhku terus menempel pada tubuhnya, menuntut kehangatan sebanyak mungkin. Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja, kumohon.

"Gege tahu Tao, gege tahu…," Kris gege tampak mengerti keinginanku karena ia mempererat pelukannya di tubuhku. Dan aku menyukainya.

"G-gege…," ucapku perlahan yang hanya dijawab oleh gumaman singkat olehnya. "Tolong ge… buat sakitnya hilang, tolong…"

"Apa yang bisa gege lakukan, baby panda?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku membutuhkannya, aku menginginkan Kris gege. Sex itu tentang kenikmatan, kan? Bukan tentang rasa sakit. "G-gege… kumohon ge, la-lakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan mereka, kumohon ge… tolong…"

_**Tao POV end**_

.

.

_**Kris POV**_

Salam sedetik aku langsung menghentikan belaian tanganku dipunggungnya dan menegang. Ap-apayang barusan dia katakan? Melakukan hal yang sama? Maksudnya? Apa dia memintaku untuk… untuk…

Namun belum sempat aku mengatakan sesuatu Tao sudah menarikku sampai kami sama-sama berbaring di atas kasur, dan aku ada di atasnya. "Tao… kita tidak harus…"

"Kumohon ge, buat sakitrnya hilang… kumohon," ucapnya dengan setetes air mata dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pertahananku runtuh. Segera kucium bibir merah mudanya dengan lembut, aku hanya menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, tidak lebih. Dan hatiku mencelos saat Tao gemetar hebat dengan gerakan ringan yang kubuat. Sudah hampir kutarik tubuhku saat tubuh Tao mulai tenang dan ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, membuatku tersenyum sendiri menyadari betapa amatirnya maknae exo-m ini dalam hal berciuman.

Dengan sangat perlahan kuberanikan diriku untuk mengecup bibirnya sedikit lebih ganas. Suara terkesiap kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat dengan lembut mulai kuhisap bibi bagian bawahnya. Kugigit kecil, kuhisap, dan kulumat dengan sedikit ganas. Rasanya manis, Tao benar-benar seperti gula, sangat manis, dan membuat ketagihan. Untuk sesaat aku benar-benar merasa ingin menggorok leherku sendiri saat berpikir kalau aku mengerti kenapa dua bajingan itu memperkosa Tao.

Kudorong lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan benar-benar merasa ketagian dengan rasanya, benar-benar manis dan sangat Tao. kucoba menyusuri setiap bagiam mulutnya dengan lembut dan perlahan, tidak ingin menakuti panda kesayanganku ini. "Ahh… emmmh…," desahnya pelan saat lidahku menyusuri langit-langit mulutnya, secara tak langsung memberitahuku kalau aku melakukan hal yang benar.

Tak lama, kutarik bibirku menjauh darinya, dan pemandangan di depanku membuatku hard seketika. Tao berbaring dengan rambut berantakan, bibir merah dan bengkak, wajahnya merah padam, dan napasnya yang tidak teratur. Anak ini benar-benar menggoda.

"Tao… kau yakin?" tanyaku memastikan, meskipun aku ragu aku bisa menghentikan hasratku sekarang. Dan aku bersyukur saat Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya di leherku.

"Kumohon ge…" lirihnya.

Kukecup keningnya lembut sebelum beralih ke lehernya, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Tao. Namja ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kukecup perlahan lehernya yang jenjang dan menghisap lehernya di beberapa bagian, membuatnya memekik nyaring namun diikuti desahan yang menggoda. Sementara mulutku masih sibuk memberi kiss mark di leher Tao, tanganku mulai bergerak melepas piyama biru yang dikenakan Tao, dan membeku seketika saat Tao mulai gemetar dan terisak tek terkendali.

"H-hei, Tao… baby… lihat aku, lihat aku, kita bisa berhenti kalau kau mau, ok? Gege tidak akan memaksamu, ok? Shh…" kucoba menenangkannya sedikit dengan sedikit mengelus lengannya dan memberi kecupan ringan di sekitar wajahnya.

Tao tampak mulai tenang dan kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Bibirku mulai turun ke dadanya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di sana, sementara tanganku dengan perlahan mulai mengelus kedua nipplenya, membuatnya kembali gemetar dan memekik nyaring. Namun kali ini aku tidak berhenti dan tetap mengelus tonjolan merah muda di dadanya itu. hanya mengelus, tidak lebih, akan kucoba sebisa mungkin untuk bermain pelan dengan pandaku ini.

"Emhh… aahhh… K-kris gege… shhh… g-geli ge… aah…" desahnya dan itu hanya membuatku menyeringai senang.

"Geli? Bagaimana kalau kubeginikan, Tao?" ucapku sembari memegang nipple kirinya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jariku lalu memilinnya lembut, membuat Tao mendesah semakin keras. Dengan iseng kutarik pelan nipple kirinya dan kutekan agak keras, sebelum mencubitnya gemas. Lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kanan. Ini bukan pengalaman bercinta pertamaku, tapi aku berani bersumpah belum ada patnerku yang semenggoda ini.

"Ahh… g-gege… mmhh," mendengar setiap desahan yang dikeluarkannya membuatku semakin liar—meskipun tetap berusaha lembut. Dengan perlahan kuarahkan bibirku ke arah nipplenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku nyaris terlonjak saat mendapat reaksi Tao. Bibirnya yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan desahan mendadak berteriak tak terkendali dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Namun aku tidak berhenti, lidahku tetap bermain di sekitar nipple kanannya sementara tanganku memainkan nipple kirinya. Rasanya benar-benar membuat ketagihan, benar-benar Tao, kuhisap nipple kanannya sekuat mungkin, dan tanganku mencubit nipple kirinya dengan kuat. Aku bisa mendengar Tao berteriak namun tidak mendengarnya dalam waktu bersamaan, aku tetap memainkan kedua nipplenya, memindahkan mulutku ke nipple kirinya dan memanjakan yang sebelah kanan dengan tanganku.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! TOLONG!" teriak Tao dan dalam sekejab mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Dengan suara terkesiap, aku menarik tubuhku menjauh dan langsung merasa ingin mati saja saat melihat wajah Tao yang basah air mata dan sangat ketakutan.

"Shhh… baby panda, maafkan gege, tolong maafkan gege, gege memang bodoh," ucapku sembari menggerakkan tubuhku menjauh darinya, hanya untuk ditarik kembali oleh tangannya yang benar-benar kurus.

"K-Kris gege… Tao takut… takut, ge," aku diam, bingung harus berkata apa. Aku yang menakuti Tao, aku membuatnya takut, bodoh, dasar Kris bodoh.

"T-Tao… kau masih ingin terus?" ucapku perlahan, dan langsung menyesalinya. bagaimana mungkin aku masih memikirkan sex saat aku barusaja membuat Tao sangat ketakutan. Tapi Tao mengangguk, dan dengan—sialnya—senang hati, kembali kukecupi tubuhnya. Setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di kedua nipplenya, kuarahkan mulutku semakin ke bawah. Dan menyeringai saat wajahku berhadapan dengan juniornya yang masih terbalut celana.

Kutarik celananya ke bawah dengan perlahan, bermaksud menggodanya. Namun yang kudapat jauh dari yang kuharapkan, Tao menegang dan dapat kulihat matanya kembali digenangi air mata. Perasaan bersalah dan seperti orang brengsek langsung menyergapku, tapi ini keinginan Tao, kan? Jadi tetap ku lepas celananya hingga ia benar-benar telanjang dihadapanku.

"K-Kris gege," panggilnya, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku. "Ku m-mohon cep-cepat… kumohon," lanjutnya dan aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Kau yakin Tao?"

Tao hanya mengangguk, dan dengan segera ku arahkan tiga jariku ke mulutnya. Sial sekali kami melakukan ini di kamar Tao yang sudah pasti tidak ada lube atau apapun yang membantu. Tao tampak kebingungan dengan tindakanku, yah… pikirannya masih polos.

"Hisap itu, semakin basah semakin baik," dan Tao mulai memasukkan ketiga jariku ke mulutnya. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku menarik keluar jariku dan mengarahkan jari tengahku ke holenya. Tao kembali tegang saat unjung jariku mulai melingkari holenya dan menjerit saat kumasukkan jariku dengan perlahan. Oh Tuhan… Tao benar-benar sempit, maksudku, ini hanya satu jari dan dia benar-benar sudah terasa sempit. "Tao… Tao, tenang… hei, hei, tenang atau kita akan berhenti," ucapku saat merasakan tubuhnya yang tetap tegang dan gemetar hebat. Tao hanya menggeleng kuat, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mata hitamnya, namun tubuhnya perlahan mulai tenang. "Yah… begitu, baby panda, rileks saja, dan gege janji kau akan merasa nikmat."

Setelah merasa tubuh Tao rileks sepenuhnya, aku mulai menggerakkan satu jariku keluar masuk holenya dan diam-diam menambahkan satu jari lagi dan satu jari lagi hingga ketiga jariku sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya. Tao menjerit saat jari kedua masuk dan menjadi benar-benar liar saat jari ketiga masuk. "AAAAKHH! G-GEGE! SAKIT!" air mata benar-benar membanjiri wajahnya dan raut wajahnya memang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Reaksinya membuatku berpikir seperti apa Tao saat dua bajingan itu memperkosanya, maksudku, ini hanya tiga jari dan Tao sangat kesakitan, tiga jari tidak mungkin sebanding dengan dua junior pria dewasa, kan?

"Tao… Tao, tenang ok? Rileks… sakitnya tidak akan lama, kau mendengarku Tao? Baby? Hei, hei, shhh… tenang," tapi Tao tetap gemetar hebat dan bibirnya tak henti berteriak. "Tao! tenang, rileks… atau gege akan berhenti," ucapku dan Tao perlahan-lahan mulai tenang. Matanya terpejam erat dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat jariku mulia bergerak.

Sepertinya Tao mulai menikmati permainanku, karena mulutnya mulai mendesah dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak seirama dengan tusukan jariku. Setelah kurasa cukup, perlahan kukeluarkan jariku dari holenya dan Tao langsaung merintih protes, entah sadar atau tidak sadar.

Secepat mungkin kulepas seluruh pakaianku dan Tao memucat begitu melihat ukuran juniorku.

"Tao, kau yakin?" tanyaku, meskipun aku ragu aku bisa berhenti seandainya Tao menggeleng. Tao hanya mengangguk dan terlihat berusaha menyamankan posisinya. Dengan sangat perlahan, kudekatkan ujung juniorku ke holenya. Tepat saat ujung juniorku menyentuh kulitnya, Tao kembali gemetar hebat, matanya dipenuhi teror, dan bibirnya merintih ketakutan.

"Shhh… Tao, tenang, ini gege, kalau kau berubah pikiran atau ini terlalu sakit, katakan pada gege, ok?" kataku mencoba sedikit menenangkan Tao. Dan Tao hanya mengangguk meskipun matanya masih dipenuhi teror. Setelah menarik napas panjang, kumasukkan ujung juniorku ke dalam holenya dengan perlahan. Ini baru ujungnya, dan Tao sudah menjerit.

"AAKH! GEGE! SAKIT! SAKIT SAKIT!"

Teriakannya sontak membuatku panik, aku bingung harus berbuat apa, Tao tidak memintaku berhenti, tapi ia jelas sangat kesakitan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tetap memasukkan juniorku. Dan rasanya benar-benar membuatku buta dan tuli. Tao sungguh sempit dan hangat. Benar-benar nikmat. "Engghh… Baby Tao, _v-very tight_… _Oh, God!"_

Aku terus memasukkan juniorku sampai masuk semua. Dengan hole sesempit ini, butuh seluruh pengendalian diri yang kupunya agar tidak langsung bergerak. Perlahan kubuka mataku—aku bahkan tidak sadar aku menutup mata—dan langsung merasa seperti bajingan saat melihat Tao. Tao menutup matanya seerat mungkin, pipinya basah air mata, ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei di bawah kami hingga buku tangannya memutih, napasnya tidak teratur, dan tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali. "He-hentikan… kumohon… tolong… K-Kris gege, tolong… sakit… tolong ge," lirihnya dan hatiku langsung serasa ditonjok. Aku membuatnya ingat pada dua bajingan itu, yakan? Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"T-Tao baby, ini gege… gege minta maaf, g-gege akan keluar, ok? Shh… maaf, baby," ucapku berusaha menahan tangisanku sendiri. Aku memang brengsek, Tao memintaku melakukan ini agar ia lupa pada rasa sakit yang disebabkan bajingan itu, bukannya mengingatkannya! Brengsek! Kris bajingan!

"Kr-Kris gege?"

"Ya, ini gege, Tao… maafkan gege, g-gege akan keluar, ya?" ucapku sembari mencoba mengeluarkan juniorku, namun teriakan Tao kembali menghentikanku.

"AAARGH! GEGE! JANGAN BERGERAK! SAKIT!"

"Ok, ok, katakan pada gege apa yang harus gege lakukan ok?"

Tao terdiam, terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya kalau ia masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan rasa sakitnya. "Ak-aku tidak tahu, ge… lakukan apapun, bu-buat sakitnya hilang, ge… kumohon,"

Selama sekitar lima menit, tak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara, sebelum aku berinisiatif untuk menggerakkan pinggulku, membuat Tao memekik nyaring, terdengar lebih karena kaget dibanding sakit. Akhirnya kucoba menggerakkan juniorku keluar masuk dengan perlahan, membuat Tao mendesah pelan. Semakin lama gerakanku semakin cepat.

"Aaahh!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, punggungnya melengkung dan matanya terpejam erat. Untuk sesaat aku membeku, takut menyakitinya. Sedetik kemudian, Tao memandangku dengan pandangan memelas dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "G-gege… a-apa tadi itu?"

Butuh sepersekian detik bagiku untuk menyadari kalau aku barusaja menusuk prostat Tao. "Tadi? Apa seperti ini Tao?" ucapku sebelum menarik dan mendorong juniorku tepat di titik tadi. Membuat Tao menjerit keras, tapi aku tahu lebih baik dari siapapun kalau tidak ada rasa sakit di jeritannya.

"Ya! Lakukan itu lagi, ge.. ohhh… ahhh… ha… aahh, K-Kris gege…"

Sambil menyeringai, kembali kugerakkan juniorku keluar masuk, tanpa sekalipun melewatkan sweet spotnya. "Ohh… baby, sempit… yeah… emmh,"

"Aaaahhhh…. G-gege..hhh… m-more, pl-please… aaahh… engghhh…"

"Tao… engghh… aaahh… ohhh"

"Ge-gege! T-Tao mau… oohhh… ahhh… pipis… aahh… Kris gege…"

Aku diam-diam tertawa sendiri mendengar Tao mengira ia ingin pipis. Dengan cepat kuarahkan tanganku untuk sedikit memijat juniornya, membuat Tao semakin mendesah tak terkendali.

"AAHH… G-gege Tao ga kuat… aahh… hh… AH! KRIS GEGE!" tubuh Tao melengkung dan mulutnya terbuka dalam jeritan hening saat menumpahkan semua cairannya di tanganku. Hole Taopun terasa menyempit dan tak lama akupun menumpahkan semua cairannya di dalam tubuh Tao.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku mengeluarkan juniorku dari holenya dan berbaring tepat di sampingnya, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Gege?" panggil Tao pelan.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih. Aku hanya terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukanku. "Ge?" panggilnya lagi. "Gege akan selalu melindungi Tao kan?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa aku bisa melindunginya? Akhirnya aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. _Gege akan mencoba Tao, gege akan melindungimu, tak akan gege biarkan dua bajingan itu atau siapapun menyentuhmu lagi, gege akan memenangkan permainan gila apapun yang mereka rancang, gege janji. Gege akan berusaha._

_**Kris POV End**_

.

.

"Whoa! Gila si Kris! kukira dia akan menenangkan Tao atau apa, eh… ternyata malah melakukan itu, dasar sialan!"

Yunho hanya geleng-geleng mendengar ocehan Hyoyeon yang tidak berhenti sejak suara-suara aneh terdengar dari kamar Tao. "Yah… bagaimana ya, Kriskan seme, aku mengerti sih bagaimana perasaannya, aigo… aku merindukan Jaeku"

Mendengar penuturan sunbaenya, Hyoyeon malah cemberut. "Dasar mesum, kasihan aku lama-lama pada Jae oppa, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia sering main ke dorm snsd sambil memegangi pinggangnya, syukurlah Jae oppa sekarang bebas dari seme sepertimu,"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkikik tertahan mendengar ucapan Hyoyeon, sementara Yunho hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Namun belum lama mereka tertawa, pintu dorm exo sudah terbanting terbuka, menampakkan Yesung dengan mata sembab dan napas memburu. Kyuhyunlah yang pertama sadar dan langsung lompat menghampirinya.

"Sungie baby, ada apa?"

Yesung benar-benar terlihat lega saat melihat Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih pendek itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun seerat mungkin. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya jelas bingung, Kyuhyun mencoba mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan kali ini Yesung menjawab. "Ak-aku tidak tahu, Kyu," ucapnya terbata. "Ta-tadi saat sedang berjalan menuju rumah, ada orang asing yang langsung menutup mataku, d-dia bilang katakan pada C-Cho Kyuhyun, kalau babak kedua sudah dimulai, aku takut Kyu… aku tidak mengerti, la-lalu—"

"Oh Tuhan Sungie oppa! Apa yang terjadi dengan punggungmu?!" mendengar jeritan Hyoyeon—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Yesung dan sudah menutup pintu—Kyuhyun segera membalik tubuh Yesung dan menemukan kalau kemeja hitam yang dikenakan namjachingunya itu sobek di bagian tengah dan terdapat bercak darah di punggung putihnya. Dengan paksa Kyuhyun merobek seluruh kemeja Yesung, membuat si pemilik menjerit sakit karena luka di punggungnya terkena potongan kain kemeja. Rasa marah mengusasai Kyuhyun saat melihat bagaimana keadaan punggung Yesung. Punggungnya yang biasanya putih mulus kini ternoda darah dan terdapat tulisan berantakan yang tampak di goreskan dengan sengaja di atas kulit Yesung.

_**5**____**LU - 1**____**LU , 76**____**BB - 81**____**BB**_

___**14°LU - 22°LU , 100°BT - 107°BT**___

_** 5**__**°LU - 21°LU , 117°BT - 126°BT**_

_** DG**_

"Catat ini," perintah Kyuhyun pada Kai yang kebetulan berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Kai dengan sigap mencatatnya di hpnya. "Hyoyeon-ah, obati ini, kau bisa kan?" Hyoyeon hanya mengangguk dan menuntun Yesung ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lukanya. Sementara sisanya masih mulai sibuk berpikir.

"Hebat," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Kris sedang menikmati sisa-sisa bercintanya, dan kita akan berkutat dengan satu lagi teka-teki, bisakah kita jadi lebih beruntung lagi? DG? Kim Dae Goo? Sekarang adiknya yang memberi teka-teki? Keren."

"Tak kusangka mereka memulai babak kedua hanya beberapa jam setelah memenangkan babak pertama," dengus Suho.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang teka-teki yang ini lebih rumit?" tanya Chen. "Maksudku, apa hubungannya LU BT BB dan tetek bengek semacamnya dengan pemerkosaan Tao?"

Kyuhyun dan Yunho tetap memandangi catatat di hp Kai dengan seksama, sebelum Kyuhyun buka suara. "Suho, kau punya peta?"

"Tidak, pakai hp bisa?"

"Bisa," ucap Kyuhyun sembari merebut hp ditangan Suho dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Memang untuk apa hyung?"

"Aku punya dugaan, tapi belum bisa kupastikan," ucap Kyuhyun. Setelah menarik napas panjang, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "si brengsek ini berani menyentuh namjachinguku, berarti ia memang berniat bermain denganku, kalau dari yang kuamati, mereka lebih suka bermain otak dibanding otot dan sebagai tuam rumah yang baik dan berotak encer—" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dengan suara rendah. "—aku akan melayani permainan mereka,"

.

.

TBC

Sorry lama updatenya -_- ada urusan sedikit

Dan maaf chapter ini biasa banget, soalnya otak author lagi yadong ._.v

Hehe… thanks for reading

Review, please? ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : ****T (rating bisa berubah-ubah ^_^)**

**Warning : Yaoi, ooc, oc**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus menerus memutar-mutar hpnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Yesung. Sementara Yesungnya sendiri sudah tidur dengan kepala di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ekuador, Laos, dan Filipina, apa maksudnya?" ucapnya datar tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dinding.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti saat mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka, dan mendesah lega begitu melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya dengan semangkuk besar sup. "Hai," sapa Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kyuhyun. "Makan ini Kyu, sebenarnya itu porsi untuk dua orang—kami kira Yesung hyung masih bangun—tapi berhubung Yesung hyung sudah tidur, kau habiskan saja. Dan lagi, kau terlihat lelah, kau kemana saja hari ini?"

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Yesung saat Kyuhyun memindahkan kepalanya dan bergerak menuju kursi di samping tempat tidur. "Makasih," katanya singkat sebelum menerima mangkuk itu lalu menyuruh Sungmin dan Ryeowook duduk di kasurnya—kasur yang tidak ditiduri Yesung. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, Minnie-ah, sejak pagi tadi aku di dorm exo, yah… membantu Kris menemukan bajingan itu, tapi—" Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesuap sup ke dalam mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kami tidak menyangka orang-orang ini… ah, gila! Mereka cerdik! Kami kalah, dan tiba-tiba Yesung hyung masuk ke dorm exo, memelukku, dan Hyoyeon menjerit, lalu aku menemukan petunjuk baru di punggung Yesung hyung. Wow… hari yang hebat, kan?"

Sungmin mendesah jengkel, Kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya hyung tadi. Sementara Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang masih tidur dengan pandangan khawatir. "Kyu, bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung sekarang?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lukanya tidak dalam, meskipun tetap saja mengeluarkan darah, tapi Hyoyeon sudah mengatasinya," ucapnya sebelum melahap sup di hadapannya dengan rakus. Mereka tetap diam sampai Kyuhyun dengan desahan lega menyerahkan mangkuk kosong pada Ryeowook.

"Omong Kyu," ucap Sungmin. "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Kyuhyun diam, membuat Sungmin berpikir apa ia sudah salah ngomong. "Sebenarnya hyung," mulainya sambil sedikit memutar tubuh Yesung hingga ia terngkurap, lalu mengangkat piyama yang dikenakan Yesung. "Kau lihatkan? Ini petunjuk kedua—pertama sebenarnya, tapi ini babak kedua—dan aku baru saja mengeceknya. Ini letak astronomis dari negara Ekuador, Laos, dan Filipina. Dan ini inisial bajingan itu, DG—Dae Goo—sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Masalahnya adalah, informasi berhenti di situ,"

Ryeowook membantu Kyuhyun membetulkan piyama Yesung sebelum menjawab. "ELF?"

Desahan jengkel keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, hyung? Aku sudah tahu itu, urutkan huruf depan semua negara itu, dan kau akan mendapatkan ELF. Lalu apa? Apa hubungan antara ELF dengan kejadian ini?!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin maupun Ryeowook. Akhirnya Kyuhyun lagi yang memecah kesunyian. "Sudahlah," katanya. "Kalian kembali saja ke kamar kalian dan usahakan jangan mendesah terlalu keras, aku mau tidur, ngantuk. Selamat malam,"

.

.

Kyuhyun berani bersumpah ia sudah melempar seorang Choi Siwon—yang membangunkannya pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya—ke neraka kalau Yesung tidak menghentikannya. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja mengalami hari yang berat dan Siwon dengan tampang tidak berdosanya itu bertanya bagaimana keadaannya! Astaga, andai dia tau dialah yang membuat kabarnya memburuk.

Setelah mengecup singkat dahi hyungnya, Kyuhyun melompat dari kasur dan pergi ke ruang tengah. "Hai," sapanya pada Donghae yang sedang cemberut ke arah tv. Merasa di sapa, namja itu segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun—melupakan apapun masalahnya dengan tv—dan membuka mulutnya, namun Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. "Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana keadaan Tao, aku malas menjawabnya. Dan kalau kau bertanya bagaimana keadaanku, untuk informasimu saja ya, aku baik-baik saja sampai tuan perkasa itu datang,"

Donghae mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan tv. Merasa diacuhkan, maknae super junior itu memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama Donghae, dan langsung menyesalinya. bagaimana tidak? Namja ini terus-menerus mengganti channel setiap dua detik sekali!

"_Dilaporkan ada seorang wanita ya—" _kata yeoja berjas di saluran berita.

"_Wohuohuo Sarang—" _kata namja asing di saluran musik.

"_Oppa, kumohon jangan pergi, aku—"_ kata yeoja berkepang dua yang sedang hujan-hujanan di saluran drama.

"Oh Tuhan," ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae berhenti memindah-mindah channel—jadi si yeoja kehujanan tadi masih kehujanan. "Lihat yeoja itu, untuk apa dia hujan-hujanan seperti itu? maksudku, diakan bisa mengatakan itu lewat telepon! Dasar tidak modern!"

"Mungkin agar emosinya lebih terasa,"

"Masalahnya adalah, dibanding merasakan emosinya, aku malah memperhatikan branya yang tercetak jelas, lihat, warnanya biru! Kalau aku jadi yeoja itu, aku akan memakai kaos hitam saat hujan-hujanan seperti itu, bukannya putih! Tipis pula,"

"Kukira kau berpikir Yesung hyung yang paling sexy,"

"Memang, lagipula akukan tidak bilang yeoja itu sexy, dia hanya salah dalam pemilihan baju, kalau g-dragon tahu, sudah ngamuk pasti naga itu. Oh ya, aku sebenarnya sudah menyimpan pertanyaan ini sejak lama, siapa yang seme di hubunganmu dengan Eunhyuk?"

"Dengar ya Kyu, aku masih bingung apa hubungannya g-dragon dengan yeoja-salah-pakai-baju itu, tapi lupakan saja masalah itu. Dan soal siapa yang seme, aku juga tidak tahu, kami belum pernah melakukannya—mengejutkan bukan?—tapi yang pasti aku tidak mau jadi uke,"

"Dia juga pasti sama,"

Donghae memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali mengganti channel satu dengan yang lainnya.

Merasa terganggu, Kyuhyun sudah akan membentak Donghae, namun seorang pria tua di saluran berita menghentikannya. Tidak, bukan berarti pria itu berteriak _'Kyu oppa, jangan lakukan itu, ukemu bisa marah besar!'_, dia hanya membaca berita—sesuai tugasnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga kalau namja itu benar-benar mengatakan kalimat tadi, apalagi memanggilnya oppa. Tapi, sudahlah, lupakan.

Belum dua detik berlalu, Kyuhyun sudah merebut remote tv dari tangan Donghae—mencegahnya mengganti channel lagi—dan mengeraskan volume tv. Jujur saja, bukan si om-om ini yang menarik perhatiannya—untuk apa dia tertarik pada pria gendut dengan kumis putih?!—yang menarik perhatiannya adalah nama yang di ucapkan pria itu, _Kim Dae Goo. _

.

.

"Yoboseyo, Kyuhyun hyung? Ada apa?"

_"Kris aku mau bic—ew, ada apa dengan suaramu, apa mendesah membuat tenggorokanmu kering?"_

"Bukan apa-apa, bisa kau langsung ke intinya, aku masih ngantuk,"

_"Dasar brengsek, tapi sudahlah, begini, aku baru saja menonton berita, dan kau tahu apa, om-om kumisan di tvku mengatakan kalau seorang pria barusaja ditangkap dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan! Dia Kim Dae Goo! Polisi bilang mereka menangkapnya saat hampir memerkosa seorang yeoja, sebenarnya ada dua orang, tapi yang satu lagi berhasil kabur karena si Dae Goo ini menghalangi polisi yang ingin menangkapnya,"_

"…"

_"Kris, kau masih di sana?"_

"Ah ya, tentu, em… lalu, itu bagus kan? Berarti musuh kita berkurang satu,"

_"Tidak juga… polisi meringkusnya siang kemarin, padalah menurut Yunho hyung, kemarin jam empat sore ia disenggol namja dengan ciri-ciri seperti Dae Goo, kan? Dan itu membuatku berpikir… siapa yang kita lawan sebenarnya?"_

.

.

Kris duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya tanpa kegiatan yang berarti, kecuali memutar-mutar hpnya dengan satu tangan. Perkataan Kyuhyun di telepon tadi pagi terus-menerut berputar di otaknya. _Siapa yang kita lawan sebenarnya?_

Kris sudah tahu soal petunjuk babak kedua yang katanya diberikan oleh Dae Goo—Kai sudah memberitahunya sebelum berangkat bersama yang lainnya tadi.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati. Kris memang sudah memberitahu semua member exo tentang apa yang diketahuinya tadi pagi sebelum ada yang berangkat.

"Kuingatkan saja, jangan buat keputusan yang akan merugikan Tao!" desis Baekhyun tajam, membuat Xiumin menusuk pinggangnya dengan sikut.

Kris mendesah perlahan, jujur ia berharap cukup Xiumin saja yang sedang tidak ada jadwal. Paling tidak, Xiumin cukup pengertian dan tidak akan memukulnya seandainya ia salah mengambil keputusan. "Entahlah," ucapnya pada akhirnya. "Kurasa aku akan menunggu Kyuhyun hyung atau sunbae lainnya sebelum mengambil keputusan,"

"Dasar anak mami," Kris hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa," katanya. "Tapi jujur, ini aneh, benar-benar aneh,"

"Aneh apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Coba pikirkan ini, Dae Goo ditangkap polisi pada siang hari, kan?" ucapnya pelan-pelan, dan menerima anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Sedangkan Yesung hyung baru datang—dengan punggung penuh luka—pada malam hari! Coba pikirkan, kalau dia sudah di kantor polisi pada siang hari, bagaimana caranya dia bisa melukai Yesung hyung pada malam harinya?"

Xiumin dan Baekhyun diam sejenak, sebelum Baekhyun buka suara dengan ragu. "Mungkin itu kakaknya? Si Hye Joon itu! iya kan? Siapapun bisa menulis DG!"

"Itu logis," balas Kris sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Itu bisa dijadikan kemungkinan sementara, paling tidak dugaan tadi menjelaskan kenapa Yesung hyung datang dengan punggung penuh luka pada malam hari, bukannya siang hari sebelum Dae Goo di tangkap polisi. Tapi, itu tidak menjelaskan siapa namja misterius yang menyenggol Yunho hyung di depan Lottle world pukul empat sore, dan apa hubungan namja misterius ini dengan Hye Joon. Kenapa kubilang mereka memiliki hubungan? Karena Hye Joon tahu atau bahkan mungkin memerintahkan namja itu menyenggol Yunho hyung! Dan jangan bilang kalau namja itu Hye Joon juga, kemungkinan itu memang ada, tapi pikirkan ini, babak pertama kemarin hanya untuk mengukur kemampuan kita, untuk apa dia membahayakan dirinya sendiri dalam upaya uji coba?"

Dua uke dihadapan Kris kembali diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sebelum menggeleng pasrah.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kita lawan?" ucap Kris lambat-lambat. "Siapa? Dan berapa jumlahnya?" katanya lagi dan semua menjadi sunyi.

Suara pintu yang terbuka memecah kesunyian, membuat Kris, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu hampir pasa saat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat ke samping Kris begitu menutup pintu dibelakangnya, diikuti Hyoyeon, Taeyeon dan Yoona yang mengikuti dengan sedikit kepayahan. Kyuhyun dan Hyoyeon langsung memosisikan dirinya di karpet—dengan berbaring, sedangkan Taeyeon dan Yoona memilih duduk di sofa dengan beradab.

"Tao mana?" tanya Hyoyeon setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Di kamar," jawab Kris singkat yang hanya dijawab Hyoyeon dengan 'ohh'.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yoona pada Kris sambil geleng-geleng saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Hyoyeon mulai berebut toples kacang.

"Sedang menikmati hari libur di bawah sinar mentari," jawab Kris bosan. "Demi Tuhan noona! Tidak terlihatkah kalau kami sedang stres, maksudku, lihat mereka!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hyoyeon dan Kyuhyun yang masih berebut toples kacang. "Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab? Atau sejak kapan mereka suka kacang? Atau mereka itu hanya ilusi? Atau aku sebenarnya masih tertidur dan menunggu pangeran—oh maaf, maksudku putriku—datang dan memberi ciuman dibibir? Oh Tuhan, maaf, aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila!"

Yoona meringis sedikit dan memberikan pandangan meminta maaf pada Kris. "Maaf Kris,"

"Omong-omong, Kris, tadi kami berempat—serius, hanya berempat—sudah mencari dimana kira-kira para polisi mengurung Kim Dae Goo—ya, Kyu oppa sudah memberitahu kami soal itu, dan kami sudah menemukannya, hebatkan?" ucap Hyoyeon sebelum memasukkan segenggam kacang kemulutnya. _Yeoja ini gak ada manis-manisnya_, pikir Kris.

"Yup! Kami sudah menemukannya, dan Hyoyeon-ah, jangan mengambil terlalu banyak kacang, aku juga mau!" balas Kyuhyun sebelum menarik kembali toples kacang bening itu dari dekapan Hyoyeon, membuat Kris bertanya-tanya siapa yang lebih tua sebenarnya?

"Jadi, kalian akan ke penjara sekarang?" tanya Taeyeon dan Yoona hampir berbarengan. Wow, Kris tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua ternyata sangat kompak. Kris mengangguk dan mereka tersenyum cerah. "Kalau begitu biar kami yang menjaga Tao-didi,"

"Terserah. Hyoyeon noona, kau ikut ke penjaranya atau kau tetap disini?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut, aku ingin melihat si bajingan itu, dan beruntung sekali kalau aku bisa menonjoknya," jawab Hyoyeon sambil terus berusaha mengambil toples kacang.

"Dasar preman," balas Kyuhyun. "Tapi yasudahlah, lebih baik kita berangkat, dan tolong jaga sikap kalian, jangan sampai lepas kendali di kantor polisi, aku tidak mau wajahku sampai masuk ke koran karena salah satu dari kalian—atau dua-duanya—menghajar namja sialan itu,"

.

.

Kris menggeretakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal erat—berusaha untuk tidak menonjok namja di depannya. Hyoyeon bersandar ke kursi belakangnya, dan menyilangkan kakinya—ia lebih tenang dari Kris, meskipun ia juga ingin sekali menonjok namja _hot _di depannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang paling tenang, ia bahkan tersenyum saat Kim Dae Goo duduk di kursi di depan mereka.

"Ah, anda pasti Kim Dae Goo, bukan? Perkenalkan, saya Cho Kyuhyun, yang ini Kim Hyoyeon, dan yang paling tinggi di sana Wu Yi Fan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menghiraukan Hyoyeon dan Kris yang sudah memelototinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun ingin sekali membunuh namja ini—karena selain melukai Tao, secara tidak langsung ia pasti punya hubungan dengan siapapun yang melukai Yesung. Tapi ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu satu jam yang diberikan polisi padanya untuk berbincang secara langsung dengan penjahat ini dengan menghajarnya sampai mati.

Dae Goo tersenyum lebar saat menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Ah, kau pasti orang yang disebutkan Jong Ri! Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu!" ucapnya dengan suara baritone yang lembut. Hyoyeon bersumpah, seandainya namja ini bukan tukang perkosa yang secara kebetulan memerkosa pandanya, ia pasti sudah jatuh hati pada namja memesona ini. Oh ayolah, lihat dia, rambutnya cokelat tua dan terlihat begitu lembut, mata hijau tuanya yang terlihat tegas namun ceria dengan alis sempurna yang memayungi matanya, bahu tegap, kuliat tan, rahang kuat, bibir merah, hidung mancung, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang luar biasa manis.

Kris menyenggol tubuh Hyoyeon sedikit dan mendesis. "Dengar, aku tahu dia _hot_, tapi sampai kau kencan dengannya, akau akan membunuhmu," katanya yang dijawab anggukan singkat dari Hyoyeon.

"Tentu, Dae Goo-ssi, senang bertemu dengan anda juga," Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya, dalam hati menertawakan Kris yang sedang menatapnya seolah ia ini daging mentah yang siap digoreng.

"Hai, Dae Goo-ssi, aku Kim Hyoyeon, senang bertemu dengamu," Hyoyeon mengulurkan tangannya, menghiraukan fakta kalau Kyuhyun sudah memperkenalkannya tadi.

"_Nice to meet you too, ma chérie"_ balas Dae Goo dan meraih tangan Hyoyeon sebelum mengecupnya pelan. "Tolong jangan memanggilku Dae Goo-ssi, cukup Dae Goo saja, atau Dae Goo-ah, atau Dae Goo oppa untukmu, _ma chérie,_" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hyoyeon dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hyoyeon.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan ucapanku tadi," desis Kris di telinga Hyoyeon.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal aku tidak boleh berjabat tangan dengannya!"

"Well, aku mengatakan akan membunuhmu sampai kau berkencan dengannya,"

"Aku tahu, akukan tidak berkencan dengannya. Lagipula, lihat dia, hanya yeoja bodoh yang melewatkan kesempatan untuk berjabat tangan dengan namja se-_hot_ dia!"

"Kukira kau ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Tao,"

"Aku ingat, tapi aku juga tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk berjabat tangan dengannya! _Hell, he's even sexier than Siwon oppa_,"

Barusaja Kris akan membalas perkataan Hyoyeon, namun Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya. "Bagini, Dae Goo-ah, apa kau mengingatnya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan foto Tao yang memang sengaja ia siapkan dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Tentu, si manis ini, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" balas Dae Goo dengan santai, tidak menyadari Kris yang sudah siap memenggal kepalanya. "Ah, ya, Jong Ri bilang kau kerabat si manis ini, kan? Dan kau, Wu Yi Fan, Kris kan? Jadi kau Kris gege itu? haha… kau memang mirip dengan Hye Joon hyung,"

Hyoyeon mencengkram lengan Kris sekuat yang ia bisa untuk mencegah Kris menghancurkan wajah namja _hot_ itu. "Kami butuh sedikit informasi, Dae Goo oppa,"

"Baiklah, tanya apa saja yang kalian mau, tapi foto ini untukku ya? Dan bolehkan aku meminta fotomu sekalian, _ma chérie_?" Hyoyeon hanya mengangguk dan memberikan fotonya—yang ia simpan di dompet—pada Dae Goo, lalu diam—mempersilahkan Kyuhyun menjadi juru bicara mereka.

"Jadi, Dae Goo-ah, kau benar-benar memerkosanya?"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Entahlah, hanya ingin kurasa, aku dan Hye Joon hyun sedang bosan, lalu bocah ini lewat,"

"Apa kau tahu soal permainan yang dimaksud Hye Joon?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa kau yang menyenggol perwakilan kami di depan Lotte world kemarin jam empat sore?"

"… bukan,"

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali bertanya. "Apa kau yang melukai punggung seorang namja untuk memberitahuku babak kedua sudah di mulai?"

"Babak kedua? Jadi Hye Joon hyung sudah memenangkan babak pertama?"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku,"

"… bukan,"

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Lalu siapa?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," ucapnya sambil mnyeringai, menambah kadar _sexy_ dalam wajahnya.

Jeda panjang, dan akhirnya Dae Goo kembali bicara. "Dengar ya, akan kuberitahu sesuatu," katanya dengan nada sok misterius. "Hye Joon hyung menganggap kalian mainan barunya, dan dia hanya ingin bermain, tidak lebih, dan kau tahu tidak, dari dulu Hye Joon hyung selalu ingin nonton konser—konser apapun—eh, ternyata ia malah bisa bermain dengan penyanyinya, beruntung kan? Dan satu lagi," ia berhenti sejenanak. "Bukan hanya ada Dae Goo,"

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan bertanya lagi, seorang petugas polisi menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan kalau waktu sudah habis. Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan pada si polisi, sedangkan Hyoyeon dan Kris mencibir sebal. "Hei," panggil Dae Goo. "Kami juga manusia, kami makhluk sosial juga,"

Dua polisi sudah akan membawa Dae Goo pergi sebelum Hyoyeon mencegahnya. "Tunggu!" katanya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Hyoyeon berikutnya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun dan Kris tercengang. "Itu untuk adikku yang kau perkosa kemarin," ucap yeoja pirang tersebut setelah berhasil menonjok Dae Goo tepat di perut sekuat tenaga.

.

.

TBC

Maaf telat update, hehe, mianhe~

But thanks for reading

Review please? ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

**Main Pairing : Taoris**

**Rated : T (rating bisa berubah-ubah ^_^)**

**Warning : Yaoi, ooc, oc**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di ff ini bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama doang, tapi semuanya—penokohan, alur, dll—murni dari imajinasi saya**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Kris membuka mata dan tersenyum saat merasakan napas Tao mengenai lehernya. Masih dengan tersenyum, Kris menarik lengannya yang digunakan Tao sebagai bantal lalu mengubah posisinya sehingga kini namja itu berada di atas Tao—dengan kedua tangan sebagai penyangga agar ia tidak benar-benar menindih namjachingunya itu. Kris tertawa kecil saat mendengar Tao mengerang tidak nyaman dan menggerakkan kepalanya, dan secara tidak sengaja menabrak hidung Kris dengan hidungnya sendiri.

Dengan jahil Kris meniup kedua mata Tao, bermaksud membangunkannya. Dan Tao memang bangun, meskipun begitu melihat Kris matanya mendadak penuh teror dan rintihan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Kris menyadarinya—tentu saja, Kris tidak bodoh—namun ia tahu ini bukan waktunya panik, lagipula, Tao memang selalu begini setiap bangun. "Hai, putri tidur, bagaimana mimpimu?" senyum menghiasi wajah Kris, dan ucapannya pun terdengar tenang, ia sudah cukup berlatih untuk tidak menonjok dirinya sendiri setiap melihat Tao ketakutan atau merintih.

Tao diam sejenak, memperhatikan tiap sudut wajah Kris dengan sorot mata waspada, dan mendesah lega begitu yakin namja tampan di atasnya ini adalah namjachingunya. Tangannya bergerak menutupi bibirnya sendiri saat suara tawa lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tao merasa konyol, dan merasa malu karena masih sering menyangka kalau Kris gegenya ini adalah namja tidak bermoral yang memperkosanya sekitar sebulan lalu. Meskipun kejadian itu masih menghantuinya, Tao sudah mendapat cukup waktu untuk tidak menjerit saat kenangan itu muncul. "Aku tidak ingat mimpiku, gege,"

"Dasar payah," balas Kris diselingi tawa. Sementara Tao hanya bisa meringis sebal saat Kris mencubit hidungnya sembari tersenyum nakal. "Tapi tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya sebelum melepas hidung Tao dan mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Tao dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau bukan Tao tercintaku kalau tidak payah,"

Mendengar kalimat Kris, Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya—meskipun ia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar pipinya tidak memerah. Dalam hati namja panda itu tertawa sendiri saat mengingat Kris yang sampai terbata-bata saat mengucapkan tiga kata yang membuat Tao takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari tubuhnya minggu lalu. _Aku cinta kamu_. Tao tidak pernah tahu kalau tiga kata ajaib itu bisa mendatangkan ribuan kupu-kupu manis ke tubuhnya atau membuat jantungnya berdetak keras—sudahkah ia bilang kalau ia sempat takut ia akan terkena serangan jantung?—atau membuatnya merasa seperti gadis remaja di serial drama, itu yang terburuk—Tao tidak ingin jadi gadis remaja di serial drama. _Aishi teru, Ti amo, Te amo, Je t'aime, I love you,._ Ya, Kris juga mengucapkannya dalam beberapa bahasa, tapi itu tidak begitu penting, toh artinya sama semua. _Aku cinta kamu_.

"Tao," panggil Kris pelan, membuat Tao memandangnya dengan sorot mata bertanya—dan ekspresi imut, tidak perlu dibahas apa yang ada di otak Kris sekarang begitu melihat Tao dengan ekspresi seperti itu. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya kemudiam, setelah meneguhkan diri agar tidak menyerang panda polos kesayangannya ini.

Namun ucapan Kris malah semakin membuat Tao bingung, bukan ucapannya sebenarnya—kalimat itu sudah menjadi kalimat favorit Tao—tapi nadanya. Kris mengucapkannya dengan sedih dan, entahlah, Kris terdengar jauh, sangat jauh. Dan Tao tidak suka itu. "Aku sudah tahu, gege,"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya, memang tidak boleh?" balas Kris. Entah kenapa, ia merasa buruk. Dan takut. Sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu sejak pemberian informasi pertama babak kedua permainan gila mereka dengan Kim Hye Joon, tapi… ya sudah, hanya itu. Hye Joon atau siapapun yang bersamanya tidak lagi muncul. Seolah mereka memang tidak pernah ada. Tapi mereka ada, dan sedang menyusun rencana. Kris selalu merasa senang karena berpikir mungkin saja Hye Joon dan rekan misteriusnya itu berbaik hati dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan artis-artis ini hidup dengan tenang. Namun Kyuhyun tidak, namja itu selalu berpikir semakin lama mereka menghilang, keadaan semakin gawat, Kris bahkan sempat hampir dihajar Kyuhyun karena bersikeras kalau hyungnya itu terlalu bersikap sok. Dan sekarang ia baru merasa aneh, dan menyadari kalau Kyuhyun ada benarnya. _Untuk apa mereka susah-susah membuat babak pertama kalau di babak kedua mereka malah mundur?_

Tao tidak menjawab ucapan Kris, ia hanya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris dan menatap namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tepat di mata. Sedetik kemudian mata Tao terpejam, ia begitu menikmati setiap kontak tubuh yang ia rasakan bersama Kris.

"Tao?"

"Ya, gege?"

"Gege akan melindungimu, janji,"

Tao menarik napas panjang. "Aku tahu," katanya sebelum menarik Kris dan menciumnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga pelan-pelan menuju dorm exo, tangannya masih membolak-balik kertas berwarna biru muda di tangannya, kertas yang ditemukan Donghae menempel di depan pintu dorm mereka pagi ini. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kertas itu, kecuali inisial DG berukuran jumbo yang ditulis dengan lipstick merah menyala.

Tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan tangga yang dinaikinya, diam-diam ia berterimakasih dan mengutuk meneger hyungnya. Berterima kasih, karena ia dapat libur tepat dengan datangnya 'hadiah' kecil dari DG misterius ini. Dan mengutuk, karena Yesung harus dijadwalkan mengisi acara talk show bersama Siwon. Dalam hati ia bersumpah kalau sampai kuda itu berani meniduri namjachingunya, ia akan memotong benda perlambang kejantanan tuan perfect itu. yah… bukan berarti itu sangat penting.

Pintu dorm exo tidak terkunci saat Kyuhyun mencoba membukanya. Kali ini ia bersikap sopan dengan tidak membanting pintu itu, karena ia memang tidak terlalu bersemangat memberitahukannya apa yang baru saja ia dapat. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Meskipun ia bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hye Joon dan DG misterius, ia merasa menang dari Kris yang terlalu awal merasa senang.

"Kyu hyung! Senang melihatmu!" teriak Tao yang tadinya menggonta-ganti channel tv. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, berdoa semoga Tao tidak setipe dengan Donghae yang akan mengganti channel setiap dua detik. Mendengar teriakan Tao, beberapa member exopun datang ke ruang tengah, termasuk Kris yang langsung memasang wajah masam begitu melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kris!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengayunkan kertas biru muda di tangannya, seringai sudah tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Kelihatannya aku menang, ya?"

"Diam kau hyung,"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sejenak melupakan kalau mereka barusaja mengeluarkan obrolan tak penting sementara entah dimana mungkin Hye Joon dan DG misterius itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk melukai Tao lagi. "Tidak perlu segalak itu, Kris, aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu yang terlalu cepat senang itu, dan omong-omong," ucap Kyuhyun tanpa terpengaruh sorot mata Kris yang sudah berkilat kesal. Namja itu berjalan dengan santai ke samping Tao, merebut remot tv dari tangan dongsaengnya itu, dan mematikan tv. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum duduk dan membuka mulutnya. "Apa kau punya kacang?" tanyanya, membuat Kris langsung merasa jadi orang bodoh.

.

.

Sudah lima menit berlalu tanpa ada obrolan sama sekali. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Tao sembari memperhatikan setiap orang yang tampak bosan menunggunya bicara. Setiap orang, kecuali Tao yang justru ikut makan kacang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, tetaplah diam dan aku akan mulai lumutan!" ucap Baekhyun ketus, yang dibalas kekehan oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya ada Kyuhyun, Tao, Kris, dan member exo-k di ruangan itu, dan hanya Kyuhyun dan Tao yang tidak terlihat akan segera lumutan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Kyuhyun menelan kacang terakhirnya dan membuka lipatan kertas biru yang tadi dibawanya. "Meskipun aku tertarik dengan ide kau akan jadi hijau lumut jelek, tapi aku juga harus segera pulang dan memastikan Sungie baby tak akan ditiduri oleh kuda sialan itu,"

Setiap pasang mata memperhatikan kertas itu lekat-lekat, sampai Sehun bersuara. "Hyung, kukira Dae Goo sudah lama dipenjara,"

"Memang, dan ini DG, bukan Dae Goo, aku hanya ingin tanya, apa pendapatmu?"

Kris merebut kertas itu dengan kasar. "Tidak ada pesan sama sekali,"

"Memang tidak ada, akukan hanya bilang, aku ingin tanya apa pendapatmu tentang itu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan menutup matanya, mencoba me-relekskan diri. "Kalau kau teliti, kau akan dapat pesannya,"

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. "Demi neraka! Kalian ini bodoh atau apa sih?!" bentaknya sembari merebut kertas itu dari genggaman Kris. "Harusnya dengan melihat ini saja kalian sudah bisa menebak kalau DG ini adalah yeoja!"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Aish! Kenapa sih aku harus punya dongsaeng bolot seperti kalian?! Merepotkan! Begini ya, dua huruf di kertas itu jelas-jelas ditulis dengan lipstick merah menyala! Dan pria mana yang mau memiliki lipstick menggelikan begini? Ok, itu petunjuk pertama, dan kalau kalian teliti—seperti kataku tadi—kalian pasti lihat kalau di kertas ini ada gambar barbie yang pakai dress pink! Aku sebagai namja normal tidak akan mau memiliki kertas dengan gambar seperti itu, kalian paham?"

Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala mereka, namun Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi hyung, bisa saja DG ini sengaja menggunakan artibut yeoja untuk mengecoh kita, lagipula, memangnya ada yeoja yang bisa memiliki pemikiran sekejam itu sampai-sampai mau bekerja sama dengan Hye Joon?"

Kyuhyun tersedak tawanya sendiri, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau pasti tidak tahu Valerie Solanas atau Domino Harvey sampai kau bisa bilang begitu," katanya dengan nada mengejek. Dan saat tidak ada yang bicara, Kyuhyun kembali tergelak. "Serius, kau tidak tahu? Tolong ya, jangan pernah menganggap wanita itu makhluk lemah lembut yang rapuh dan harus selalu dilindungi. Sebagai contoh ya dua wanita tadi—meskipun masih banyak lagi wanita-wanita kriminal di luar sana. Dua wanita itu cantik, tapi gila, Domino Harvey membunuh orang-orang hanya untuk uang, dan Valerie Solanas sangat membenci laki-laki sampai berniat membunuh seluruh laki-laki di bumi. Kalau wanita seperti Solanas atau Harvey saja ada, bukannya tidak mungkin kan kalau DG ini sebenarnya yeoja, toh… kejahatan yang dilakukan Hye Joon hanya pemerkosaan, bukan pembunuhan tingkat dunia,"

Kris menggebrak meja sedetik setelah Kyuhyun selesai bicara, jelas ia tidak senang mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan pemerkosaan seperti mengucapkan pencurian sandal jepit. "Pemerkosaan? Kau bilang hanya pemerkosaan? Wow… hebat sekali, sampai kau tidak ingat kalau korbannya di sini adalah dongsaengmu sendiri, dan mungkin yang paling hebat adalah kau tidak ingat kalau korbannya adalah namjachinguku! Hah! Kau tahu hyung, berkat ucapanmu tadi, aku jadi berpikir apa yang mungkin kau lakukan seandainya kuperkosa Kim Jong Woon tercintamu itu," balas Kris disertai seringai.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Kyuhyun jelas terdengar tidak senang.

"Oh, kau tidak dengar ya? Aku hanya bilang mungkin bukan ide buruk kalau kucoba memperkosa Yesung hyungmu itu, yah… dia cukup manis, kok… tubuhnya juga langsing, dan kau sangat menikmati malam-malam panas kalian, kan? Haha… _He must be really tight_,"

Belum sempat kepalan tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di rahang Kris, Tao sudah angkat bicara. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya, secara tidak sadar sudah berdiri di depan Kris. "Kalian ini kenapa? Dan apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Hye Joon? DG? mereka siapa? Dan apa maksudnya tiba-tiba Kris gege ingin memperkosa Yesung hyung?—gege, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai berani melakukanya—dan satu lagi, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu?"

Kris memucat, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Well, well, Tao panda, kurasa sememu yang perkasa ini belum menceritakan apa-apa, kan? Begini," katanya sebelum menarik napas panjang. Dan kyuhyun mulai bercerita. Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercertia seperti Yesung yang hanya akan menceritakan pokok-pokok cerita tanpa tambahan tidak penting, Kyuhyun selalu bercerita dengan penuh permainan kata yang lumayan rumit. Dan ia selalu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan "Yah… begitulah," yang terdengar berat, seolah ia menghabiskan banyak tenaga hanya untuk bercerita. Begitu pula saat ini.

Belum sempat Tao bereaksi, hp Kyuhyun sudah berbunyi. "Hye Joon," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab panggilan telpon itu dan mengaktifkan _loud speaker_.

Namun bukan suara Hye Joob yang terdengar, melainkan suara Dae Goo. _"Hai, semua,"_ jeda sesaat, tidak ada yang membalas sapaan Dae Goo, karena setiap orang masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. _"Ah~ sudah lama juga ya kita tidak telpon-telponan begini,"_

"_Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang, tantangan sebelumnya tidak jadi, karena kalian tahu sendirikan apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum ini, tadinya kami bermaksud mengatakan kalau kami akan muncul di konser kalian dua hari lalu, aku tahu konser itu cukup besar untuk mengundang artis-artis lain sehingga aku__menngusulkan untuk memberi petunjuk dengan menyebutkan beberapa nama fans kalian, tapi yah… tidak jadi,"_

Suho ingat betul konser dua hari lalu, konser yang cukup besar sih. "Apa yang kau ingin kau lakukan di konser itu?"

Jeda. _"Tidak banyak yang ingin kami lakukan di konser itu sebenarnya, kami hanya berniat mengganggu Tao kalian tersayang itu, dan mungkin sedikit bermain dengannya,"_

"Brengsek! Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?!" teriak Kris dan Baekhyun nyaris bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi jeda. _"Kurasa kalian pasti tahu kalau kita punya perserta baru di permainan ini, iya kan? Tidak perlu khawatir, dia baik kok… dia juga senang bermain, yah… meskipun tujuan utama memang hanya untuk bermain, dan kami akan mulai serius sekarang, kami akan mendatangi kalian dan mulai bermain secara langsung, so… enjoy the game,"_

"Tunggu, kau ini siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat saat telpon di tutup.

.

.

Kris menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia tadi melupakan satu fakta penting. Ia terlalu kalut sampai-sampai melupakan satu pertanyaan penting—yang sialnya malah disadari Kyuhyun. Siapa yang menelepon? Dae Gookan ada di penjara, tapi tadi itu suara Dae Goo! Oh Tuhan, Kris mulai bertanya-tanya kapan otaknya akan meledak.

"Gege, kau mau minum?" tanya Tao pelan. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, dan Kris tidak menyukai fakta itu. Kris tahu Tao ketakutan begitu mendengar kalau Hye Joon masih ingin bermain dengannya. Permasalahannya adalah, Kris tidak tahu siapa orang yang harus dihajarnya karena membuat Tao ketakutan. Hye Joong? DG misterius? Dae Goo? Atau malah Kyuhyun? Meskipun ia akan berpikir dua kali kalau ingin menghajar Kyuhyun yang punya uke ganas begitu.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberi tanda pada Tao agar mendekat padanya. "Tao gege minta ma—"

"Tidak perlu ge," potong Tao setelah duduk di atas pangkuan Kris dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris, jujur ia sangat ketakutan, namun berada di dekat Kris sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tenang. "Ini bukan salahmu ge," lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar rileks di pelukan gegenya. Tao tidak pernah tahu kalau cinta bisa membuatnya senyaman ini.

Kris mengangguk, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. Diam-diam ia berterimakasih pada managernya yang menjadwalkan exo-k mengisi talk show siang ini, pada member exo-m—kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Tao—yang belum juga pulang dari kegiatan mereka, dan pada Kyuhyun yang terlalu takut Yesungnya ditiduri oleh Siwon sehingga cepat-cepat kembali ke dormnya. Yah… Paling tidak sekarang ia bisa berdua saja dengan Tao.

"Dasar sial," runtuk Kris saat mendenger dering hpnya memecah kesunyian. Manusia sialan macam apa yang berani mengganggu saat romantisnya dengan Tao. Ada sms. Dari Hyoyeon. Kalau ini bukan hal penting, Kris benar-benar akan mengutuk yeoja itu jadi batu.

_Hai Kris, tadi aku tidak sengaja memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Tao ke teman lamaku, dan dia bilang dia ingin menjenguk Tao bersama temannya (temannya ini fans super junior dan exo lho). Oh, nama teman lamaku ini Choi Kwang Bong, panggil dia bongie saja ok? Aku yang memberinya alamat dormmu, maaf ya, hehe~ dia akan datang siang ini, maaf terlambat memberitahu. Pokoknya baik-baik deh sama dia, awas sampai kau jahat padanya!_

Kris mencengkram hpnya keras. _Sialan,_ pikir Kris. _Yeoja ini menggangu saat-saat romantisku hanya untuk ini?!_

Belum sempat Kris mengutuk Hyoyeon jadi batu, suara ketukan pintu sudah terdengar. Dan pintu terbuka setelah Kris meneriakkan "tidak dikunci,"

Seorang Yeoja berambut hitam pendek muncul pertama. Tubuhnya lumayan tinggi untuk seorang yeoja. Wajahnya putih bersih, matanya hitam, dan tulang pipinya tinggi. Setiap sudut wajah yeoja ini mengatakan kalau yeoja ini bukan jenis yeoja yang akan menangis saat bonekanya dicuri, melainkan yeoja yang akan memotong penismu kalau kau sampai berani mencuri bonekanya—itupun kalau ia punya boneka. Yeoja ini mengenakan celana jeans ketat dan kaus oblong berlogo Barcelona di bagian depan, sepasang sepatu boots hitam juga melekat dengan sempurna di kakinya yang ramping. Polesan eyeliner di kedua matanya semakin mempertegas auranya, dan semakin membuat Kris tidak mau mencuri boneka dari yeoja ini. "Hai," sapa yeoja itu dengan suara tenang. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Yi Fan-ssi, Zi Tao-ssi, nama saya Choi Kwang Bong, saya teman lama Kim Hyoyeon,"

Tao yang merasa malu karena tertangkap basah masih ada di pelukan Kris segera menyingkir dari Kris dan duduk dengan canggung di sampingnya, tidak memperdulikan Kris yang mengerang kesal.

Tak lama, seorang yeoja kembali masuk, dengan aura yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Choi Kwang Bong. Dalam sekali pandang Kris bisa langsung menebak kalau Yeoja ini akan menangis keras seandainya boneka barbienya diambil. Kenapa boneka barbie? Karena yeoja ini mengenakan dress biru muda dengan gambar barbie yang juga mengenakan dress—meskipun berwarna pink—di bagian depan. Yeoja ini lebih pendek dari Kwang Bong, dan dress itu hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya, hal itu membuat Kris berpikir apa jadinya baju itu seandainya Kwang Bong yang memakainya. Kaki yeoja itu juga pendek, meskipun sama-sama langsing, dan matanya berbinar begitu melihat Kris. "Oh Tuhan! Kris oppa!" teriaknya sebelum mencengkram kedua tangan tangan Kris. "Ya ampun! Aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu! Untuk sekali Kwang Bong itu teman lamanya Hyoyeon! Ahh! Aku tidak percaya ini! Oh ya, omong-omong, namaku Lee Da Geum, ahh! Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Kris menatap tidak percaya pada yeoja berambut pirang yang masih mencengkram tangannya. Hebat, bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang sangat berbeda sifat ini berteman?

Pandangan Kris tertuju pada Da Geum—yang kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao. Lalu berpaling ke arah Kwang Bong—yang menepuk keningnya frustasi, yah… Kris mengerti sekali sih apa yang ada di kepala yeoja itu. _Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki teman sememalukan ini?_

Secara tiba-tiba otak Kris mengingat percakapan di telpon tadi. _Kami akan mendatangi kalian dan mulai bermain secara langsung_

Lee Da Geum. Da Geum. DG.

Mungkinkah…

.

Nanya doang sih, menurut readers, siapa yang tadi telpon si Kyu evil?

.

TBC

Haha, maaf lama update, maaf banget! Author lagi ada urusan sedikit #soksibuk

Oh ya, btw, kenapa teka-teki yang lama diganti? Soalnya tiba-tiba aja author dapet ide lain, hadeh… maaf ya, hehe… jeongmal mianhe…

So… thanks for reading

Riview please? ^_^


End file.
